La razón por la que sonrío es porque aún te quiero
by Saya Christopher
Summary: Juvia al fin se ha rendido, ha decidido dejar atrás a Gray luego de que éste la rechazara. Ahora él entenderá que tal vez sienta algo más por ella ¿Será muy tarde para recuperarla? NALU Y GRUVIA. CAPITULO FINAL TT3TT ¡Comenten!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Juvia al fin se ha rendido, ha decidido dejar atrás a Gray luego de que éste la rechazara y terminara con todas sus esperanzas. Ahora él se dará cuenta de que tal vez sienta algo más que una simple amistad por ella ¿Será muy tarde para recuperarla? **(AU)**

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail" No me pertenece, tampoco sus locos personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo me queda el consuelo de utilizar a esos dementes para cuanta locura a mí se me ocurra.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -blablabla.

Flashback: **Letras en negrita**

Cambio de escena: _

* * *

**Capítulo I - Juvia se ha rendido.**

Juvia caminaba por los pasillos del colegio algo desganada, ayer había pasado todo el día estudiando, bueno estudiando y pensado en Gray-sama. Venía caminando como una zombi pensando en lo mal que saldría en la prueba hasta que sintió que chocaba contra un cuerpo, levantó la vista y lo vio a él que le sonrió algo nervioso.

-Juvia - dijo Gray mirándola a los ojos esperando alguna respuesta, pero como había ocurrido frecuentemente, ella solo le sonrió de forma algo forzosa y pasó a su lado dejándolo parado ahí.

Él fue en su misma dirección luego de dejar salir un suspiro, recordaba perfectamente los hechos de hace una semana.

**Flashback** _**(Hace una semana)**_

Era el día de San Valentín y como siempre las mujeres no dejaban de llegar con sus regalos, la sala de clases estaba inundada de la presencia de las féminas, que esperaron el receso para dirigirse al salón que se jactaba de la presencia de los alumnos más atractivos del colegio "Fairy Tail", éstas hicieron una larga fila que se extendía desde la enfermería hasta la puerta de acceso al salón. Cada una de ellas se presentaba frente a los más bellos chicos, claro, los preferidos eran Lyon, Gray, Natsu, Loki, Gajeel y Jeral que ya tenían bajo su poder varias cajas de chocolates.

-Lyon-sempai por favor reciba estos chocolates - se escuchó decir a una de las chicas con el rostro sumamente sonrojado dando los dulces al albino que los recibió con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que la joven se desmayara para luego ser quitada del lugar a rastras por las demás que estaban esperando su turno.

Mientras se podía ver a Juvia ardiendo en la rabia, no quería que esas se acercaran a su Gray-sama que hasta el momento había rechazado a más de 5 que iban llorando hacía los pasillos. Ya contaba 5 lápices rotos en su haber que fueron víctima de la furia de la peliazul que era observada por Erza, Lucy, Wendy y Levy a quienes se les bajaba una gotita por la sien al ver tal acto de celos.

-Tranquila Juvia-chan, estoy segura que Gray no aceptará a ninguna de ellas - tranquilizó Levy recibiendo una mirada furtiva de Juvia que desprendía humo por los oídos.

- Estoy segura de que no aceptará a nadie, es algo inhumano, solo mira como las rechaza - objetó Lucy con algo de miedo.

- El poder del amor es grande, no te rindas - alentó Erza haciendo que las otras se giraran a verla, se podían ver las olas chocando con su cuerpo por la determinación con la que hablaba y por la pose que había adoptado haciendo un puño con una de sus manos manteniéndolo en alto.

- Juvia… Juvia le declarará su amor hoy con estos chocolates - la joven sacó una caja de su bolso mostrándolo a sus amigas.

En ese momento las filas eran disueltas por el timbre de fin de receso haciendo que el tiempo de socialización se acabara. Habían transcurrido las horas con Juvia pensando en las mejores palabras para decirle a su amado Gray acerca de sus sentimientos.

Llegó así el momento de salir de clases y el azabache tomó sus cosas y fue hacia la puerta con el fin de marcharse, luego de intercambiar unas palabras agresivas con Lyon, salió con paso tranquilo.

Al ver esto Juvia fue tras él sin decir nada, esperaría que cruzaran algún lugar desolado para decírselo. Llegaron a la biblioteca, a donde Gray se dirigió en busca de algunos libros para un trabajo que debían entregar en dos días, cuando se dio cuenta de que Juvia venía tras él.

-¿Necesitas algo, Juvia? - preguntó volviéndose hacia ella, que escondió media cuerpo detrás de uno de los estantes de libros.

- Juvia… Juvia quería hablar con Gray-sama – saca los chocolates del bolso y se los ofrece. Gray esquivó su mirada enrojeciendo- Juvia desearía que aceptara sus chocolates y… y quisiera decirle que Ju…uvia ama a Gra…ay-sama - expuso luego de un gran esfuerzo temblando como una hoja.

Gray se quedó parado como una estatua sin poder articular palabra alguna, hasta que recobró el aliento, por alguna razón sentía a su corazón saltar en su pecho.

-Lo siento Juvia, pero yo no siento nada por ti, nada más que amistad - contestó Gray luego de unos segundos en tono frío mirando a la joven que poco a poco endurecía sus facciones, mirando hacia el suelo para no verlo a los ojos.

-Está bien, Juvia… Juvia lo entiende - contesta en un hilo de voz - pero al menos acepte los chocolates que Juvia le trajo - tendió sus brazos para dejar frente suyo la caja esperando a que él la tomara pero ese momento jamás llegó.

- No – contestó Gray dando un pequeño manotazo a la caja para que Juvia la alejara, él creyó que si la aceptaba le daría alguna esperanza a la pobre joven que sentía como sus ojos se le aguaban por el rechazo.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se largó del lugar casi corriendo, abrazando la caja a su pecho bajo la mirada de Gray que empezaba a pensar que tal vez había sido muy duro con ella. Sentía que su pecho se comprimía más y más.

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día la peliazul lo ha estado ignorando y él no puede más que sentir una serie de cosas que no entiende, no sabe por qué se siente enojado al pensar que ella se rindió tan rápido; también siente algo de tristeza porque al recordar las horas de receso la ve frecuentemente en esos recuerdos siempre observándolo en silencio ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Él la rechazó, no hay marcha atrás, es eso lo que quería ¿No? Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos inútiles, debía concentrarse en lo importante, y lo importante ahora era esa maldita prueba.

Todos llegaron al salón y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares. Él tomó, como últimamente hacía, el que estaba ubicado detrás de Juvia. Se sentó y la observó tendidamente. Ella estaba al parecer algo nerviosa por su presencia, podía notar como lo observaba de reojo y al cruzar su mirada con la suya se perdía en sus pensamientos para luego evitarlo de nuevo. Lo sabía, ella seguía sintiendo algo y eso despertaba una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho.

-Empiecen – indicó el profesor situándose al frente de la clase, viendo que nadie hiciera trampa. Pero como es costumbre hizo volar un borrador que se estrelló ruidosamente en la cabeza de Natsu que terminó en el suelo con un pequeño papel doblado en su mano.

- ¡Eso dolió, Gildarts! ¿Quieres pelear? – se puso de pie agitando el puño al aire siendo atacado por otro borrador volador.

- ¡Gildarts-sensei, mocoso! Dame ese papel, Natsu. Ya te dije mil veces que no hagas trampas – gritó el profesor arrancando de manos de su alumno el pequeño papel lleno de respuestas.

Siguieron con el examen sin mayores problemas, Juvia lo estaba llenando todo extremadamente rápido. Pensó que tal vez le costaría más pero terminó diez minutos antes de la hora fijada para entregar las hojas. En esos diez minutos pensó en que Gray-sama estaba tras ella y no pudo evitar seguirlo con la vista, se veía tan concentrado, aún cuando Natsu lo molestaba pidiéndole respuestas. No podía evitar ver como mordía su labio inferior nervioso dejándolo ligeramente rojo por el contacto con sus blancos dientes. Era imposible olvidarlo, le gustaba demasiado como para olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana.

Por otro lado un albino que también había terminado el examen observaba a Juvia algo molesto, como siempre tenía sus ojos puestos en Gray. "Maldito Gray" pensó viendo como Juvia fruncía el ceño perdiendo su mirada en la ventana más cercana agitando leventemente su cabeza como queriendo despedir ciertos pensamientos.

-Entreguen los exámenes – ordenó el profesor pasando a recoger las hojas.

Lyon ni siquiera notó cuándo se llevó la suya, estaba muy ocupado observándola, hasta que sintió que alguien reclamaba su atención.

-Lyon ¿Aún te gusta Juvia? – preguntó Sherry muy suspicaz como siempre.

-Sí, es más, creo que me gusta demasiado – contestó Lyon sin separar su mirada de la peliazul que al verse observada por Lyon dio la vuelta la cabeza violentamente – es tan tímida y tan adorable que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Sabes lo que dicen, según algunas personas recientemente fue rechazada por Gray – comentó la pelirroja sosteniendo su rostro con la mano derecha.

-Sí, lo sé. Ese maldito Gray, cómo se atreve a rechazarla – contesta enviando una mirada de odio a Gray que solo se rió sarcásticamente antes el gesto.

- La invitarás a salir entonces – afirma Sherry viendo como el albino se alejaba.

-Así es, ella necesita olvidar a ese idiota – contestó yendo hacia Juvia que estaba recostada sobre sus libros.

Lyon se acercó y se sentó sobre sus pies quedando a la altura de Juvia que se alejó un poco. Gray había desviado la mirada encontrando a los dos realmente cerca y sintió ganas de matar a golpes a Lyon, preguntándose unos segundos después por qué le molestaba tanto que se acercara a Juvia. No le importó, simplemente agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación de ambos.

- Juvia ¿Quieres salir hoy por un helado? – preguntó Lyon enviando una dulce sonrisa a Juvia que se sonrojó.

- No… Juvia no quiere salir hoy – contestó en un hilo de voz alejándose viendo hacia donde Gray se encontraba para comprobar si había escuchado algo, pero al ver que él frunció el ceño y dio vuelta la cabeza para no mirarlos pensó que tal vez Gray solo sentía algo de desprecio hacia ella. Eso la hirió, así que cerró los ojos queriendo quitar esa imagen de su cabeza antes de que una lágrima rebelde descendiera por sus mejillas, pero sintió que sus manos eran acariciadas dulcemente.

- Está bien si no estás lista para salir con nadie más, pero ese sentimiento de desgana no se irá si tú no deseas que se vaya. Tienes que intentar conocer a otros, no puedes simplemente quedarte con lo que sientes hacia él – expuso Lyon más cerca de ella para que Gray no los oyera. En efecto, él no los oyó pero si notó su cercanía, cosa que hizo que quisiera lanzarse contra Lyon y matarlo. Nuevamente ese sentimiento de desesperación llenaba su interior – Deberíamos salir, te mostraré que puedes divertirte conmigo ¿Aceptas?

"Di que no, di que no por favor" dijo mentalmente cruzando los dedos, hasta que escuchó la respuesta de Juvia.

-Está bien, Juvia saldrá con Lyon-sama – la joven se sonrojo por el abrazo que le dio el albino. Gray no lo podía creer, no sabía por qué pero sentía un gran pesar, se puso peor cuando vio que Juvia deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Lyon. No aguantó más, se levantó y salió de la clase sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, nadie excepto un pelirosado que nunca perdía ningún detalle de su némesis.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas, lectores! Les traigo un fic nuevo, esta idea la tenía desde hace un tiempo en la cabeza, más precisamente desde que Juvia, Gray y Lyon compitieron en la primera ronda de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en el anime. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que me dejen un review en señal de que quieren que continúe la historia o de que no lo desean, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. Por favor sean buenos conmigo, prometo hacer un buen trabajo ¡Bien, hasta la próxima!

_**Todas las obras, para ser buenas, deben brotar del alma del autor (León Tolstoi)**_

_**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**_

_****Saya Christopher****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**Juvia al fin se ha rendido, ha decidido dejar atrás a Gray luego de que éste la rechazara y terminara con todas sus esperanzas. Ahora él se dará cuenta de que tal vez sienta algo más que una simple amistad por ella ¿Será muy tarde para recuperarla? **(AU)**

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail" No me pertenece, tampoco sus locos personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo me queda el consuelo de utilizar a esos dementes para cuanta locura a mí se me ocurra.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: - blablabla.

Flashback: **Letras en negrita**

Cambio de escena: _

* * *

**Capítulo II - ¿Juvia seguirá adelante?**

Gray se dirigió hacia los baños en busca de algo de calma, mientras era seguido de cerca por el peli-rosado que solo lo observaba.

El azabache fue y se paró frente al espejo mirando su reflejo, no entendía qué demonios le sucedía ni tampoco por qué su pecho se comprimía al ver a Juvia con Lyon. Lo cierto es que no pudo más, esa escena y que Juvia hubiera aceptado la invitación del albino lo habían desgarrado.

Y es que hasta ese momento él se había sentido tan seguro ¿Se preguntan si él sabía de los sentimientos de Juvia? ¿Si sabía que lo amaba? Claro, todos lo sabían, hasta el mismo Lyon que siempre le lanzaba indirectas diciéndole que él no la merecía. No había sentido hasta ese entonces la necesidad de amarrarla a él para que no se alejara, para que no posara sus ojos sobre nadie más, nunca hasta ese momento.

Mojó sus manos con el agua que salía del grifo para luego llevarlas a su rostro buscando algo de sosiego, cuando escuchó ingresar a alguien más. Levantó la mirada, y pudo reconocer a su mejor amigo Natsu, que tenía la bufanda tapándole la parte baja del rostro como si se tratara de un terrorista, el muy idiota caminaba a paso lento, sigilosamente como si fuera un ninja.

- Natsu, ya te vi – dijo Gray cansinamente mientras el pelirosado seguía con su raro acto de presencia.

- Claro que no, nadie puede ver a un Ninja Dragón – se acercó a su amigo lentamente levantando uno de sus brazos- Karyuu no Tekkeeen – gritó dando un golpe en la cabeza a Gray que rápidamente lo lanzó al piso comenzando así una pelea sin tregua.

- ¡Natsu temeee! Te haré pagar – se abalanzó sobre el peli-rosado que ahora luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por proteger su amada bufanda.

Cuando por fin se calmaron las aguas luego de una exhaustiva pelea por ver quién era el más hábil, dejando a ambos con rasguños en todo el rostro y las extremidades, se mantuvieron ambos sentados en el sueño mientras se acomodaban los cabellos.

- Por qué te fuiste así, Gray – inquiere Natsu con un tinte de suspicacia poco común en él.

- ¿QUÉ? YO NO… - trataba de explicar con gestos exagerados pero al ver la mirada de Natsu dándole a entender que no cedería, entonces simplemente decidió expresar lo que sentía - ¿Los viste? Lyon al parecer quiere algo con Juvia.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿La rechazaste? – Natsu se levantó ofreciendo su mano a Gray que la tomó como apoyo para ponerse de pie.

- Sí, ella dijo que me amaba, pero yo la rechacé.

- Y entonces por qué te molesta que Lyon salga con ella – estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad.

- Porque ese idiota siempre se mete en mi camino, además ella dijo que me amaba, entonces por qué accede a salir con él como si nada – se queja haciendo gestos de desdén.

- ¿No será más bien que te gusta y no quieres que salga con nadie más? Moe te kita zó. – Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, algo tenebrosa chocando los puños – Vamos Gray, admítelo.

- No seas idiota, Natsu. No la rechazaría si me gustara, es solo que… ella mintió, es obvio, me dijo que me amaba pero sale con otro, eso es incongruente de su parte, eso es lo que me molesta, que mienta – corrigió caminando hacia los pasillos del colegio con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Sí, como no – dijo Natsu igualando su ritmo.

* * *

Se habían dirigido a la clase de gimnasia, todos vestían ya sus pantalones para correr y empezaban su vuelta alrededor de la cancha. Juvia no pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre cierto azabache que peleaba con Natsu, que revoloteaba a su alrededor como una molesta mosca. Se veía tan bien, con el cabello algo pegado a la frente por el sudor y esa sonrisa sarcástica adornando su jovial rostro, no podía más que pensar en él, invadiéndole la tristeza de saber que era la única que sentía cosas, que él jamás sentiría nada por ella, odiaba sentirse así.

Erza y Lucy la observaban sintiendo pena, sabían que Gray era un idiota pues no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería Juvia. Decidieron así, luego de observarla unos minutos, no mantenerse más al margen y ayudarlos.

Decidieron, reuniéndose en un pequeño grupo mientras corrían, conformado por la de pelo escarlata, Lucy, Levy y Natsu, hacer ver a Gray lo que estaba perdiendo. Decidieron así empezar con la operación "Gruvia".

Lucy fue corriendo posicionándose detrás de Juvia y la empujó, alegando la acción a un accidente, hacia Lyon que la atrapó entre sus brazos mirándola con una sonrisa que hizo que Juvia se sonrojara.

En esos momentos todos los que corrían del lado de Juvia y Lyon pasaron al lado contrario, por pedido de Erza y Levy, dejando el campo visual libre. En el momento en que ambos estaban abrazados Natsu llamó la atención de Gray.

- Ojos caídos, creo que definitivamente Juvia ya te olvidó – comentó haciendo que Gray dirigiera su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes que se dirigían sonrisas.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de Gray, que frunció el ceño y apretó los puños deteniendo su andar súbitamente.

- Tsk, no me importa, pueden hacer lo que quieran – contestó volviendo a correr.

Erza, Lucy, Levy y Natsu se dedicaron una sonrisa traviesa, dejando bien en claro que no se detendrían. Claro, no eran los únicos que ayudaban, ya que Loki se unió derramando agua sobre la remera de Lyon, dejándolo empapado.

- Oops, lo siento, fue un accidente – dijo escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Está bien, le pasa a cualquiera – contestó Lyon quitándose la remera empapada, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso.

Juvia, por alguna razón, no podía alejar la mirada. Al ver la nueva escena entre ellos, Gray lanzó un montón de maldiciones, imaginándose las cosas más pervertidas, olvidando que Juvia era totalmente tímida.

Natsu por su parte no se pudo contener por más tiempo, así que decidió ir a descargarse tras un árbol, riendo a todo pulmón por lo gracioso que se veía Gray celoso, porque todos notaban que no podía ni con él mismo, estaba muy celoso.

* * *

El timbre de salida alivió en gran parte la tensión y los ánimos, después de los raros accidentes acaecidos desde el segundo período hasta ese momento, lo único que quería era salir de clases con urgencia.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, despidiéndose de todos. Lyon la alcanzó gustoso de tener toda una tarde para compartirla con ella.

Jellal, que también estaba ayudando en el plan, se acercó a ambos, bajo la mirada de sus demás camaradas, para cerrar con broche de oro.

- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó dejando expectantes a los demás.

- Tenemos una cita – contestó gozoso Lyon.

Juvia iba a negar pero al ver como Gray rodaba los ojos decidió secundar lo dicho por el albino.

- Así es, Juvia pasará la tarde con Lyon-_sama_ – mocionó dedicándole una sonrisa inocente que hizo que Gray se incendiara por dentro y que Natsu fingiera que se le cayó un lápiz para ocultarse entre las mesas para reír tendidamente junto a Loki.

Ambos salieron del recinto escolar, dirigiéndose hacia las calles riendo y hablando de diversas trivialidades. Por su parte, Natsu decidió que era prudente ver lo que Gray hacía, así que lo siguió sigilosamente, viendo que éste iba tras la pareja a grandes zancadas.

Lyon propuso ver una película, a lo que Juvia accedió algo tímida. Fue así a comprar los boletos e ingresaron para sentarse en unos asientos algo alejados de la pantalla. Gray, como un acosador, se sentó en el asiento de atrás, sintiendo tiempo después que alguien ocupaba el asiento próximo a él.

- Lo siento ¿Podría ir a otro…? – No terminó la frase pues una cabellera rosada se lo impidió con su tan molesta sonrisa – Natsu temee, que haces aquí- inquirió en voz baja.

- No lo sé, que haces TÚ aquí – lo apuntó con el dedo acusador.

- Vine a ver una película, ojos puntiagudos ¿Qué no ves? – contestó pegando su frente a la de Natsu, que mantenía su sonrisa.

- Que conveniente, venir a ver una película cuando Juvia y Lyon están aquí, sí como no – mantenía la sonrisa sarcástica que tanto odiaba Gray.

La película comenzó y ambos fruncieron el ceño al darse cuenta de que se trataba de "Twilight".

- Por Dios Gray, jamás pensé que tuvieras estos gustos – comentó divertido.

- Urusai – chasqueó la lengua, serían unas largas horas para ellos.

* * *

Casi eran las cinco de la tarde y esa maldita película aún no llegaba a su fin, Natsu pegaba unos desesperantes ronquitos a su lado y Lyon se acercaba cada vez más a Juvia.

- Juum qué pasó – preguntó Natsu luego de su larga siesta fregándose los ojos - ¿aún no termina?

- Creo que no tiene final – contestó Gray ya algo molesto.

En estos momentos vieron algo que hizo que Gray aumentara su furia, Lyon tendía sus brazos alrededor de Juvia y ésta, aunque se removió un poco entre ellos, permaneció ahí, sin rechazar al albino.

Natsu instantáneamente miró a Gray que se encontraba de todos los colores, no pudo más que sonreír.

- Tsk, me voy de aquí – Gray se levantó y fue hacia la salida de la sala de cine, seguido por Natsu que prácticamente corría para igualar su ritmo.

Fueron por los pasillos hasta llegar a las calles y Gray solo mantenía la mirada gacha, como si quisiera evitar ver algo horrible. Cuando Natsu logró igualarle el paso completamente no supo qué decir.

- Gray, por qué no admites que te gusta – decidió hacerle ver lo que en verdad sucedía luego de unos segundos.

- ¡Maldita sea, Natsu! Déjame en paz.

- Esto en definitiva no marcha bien – dijo Natsu para sí viendo salir a un Gray furioso.

* * *

Lyon y Juvia estaba en esos momentos en una heladería cercana, aunque Juvia en realidad ya no quería estar ahí, trataba de no hacerse notar.

- Juvia, estás incómoda – afirmó Lyon que la estuvo observando todo el tiempo – termina el helado, te llevaré a casa.

- No, Juvia… Lyon-_sama_ ha sido muy agradable con Juvia, es solo que… - se interrumpió bajando la mirada.

- No puedes dejar de pensar en él – completó.

- Juvia aún siente cosas cuando lo ve – dijo evitando mirarlo directamente.

- Juvia, debo decirte algo, tú… me gustas – declaró en un hilo de voz arrancando un sonrojo a la peliazul – me gustas mucho.

- J-Juvia, J-Juvia, e-ella n-no… - Juvia temblaba como una hoja, era evidente su sorpresa. Lyon no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la sorpresa de la peliazul.

- Juvia, no tienes que contestar nada. Me gustas desde hace tiempo, así que no hay problema, puedo esperar. Bien, vámonos – Lyon se puso de pie y fue a pagar mientras Juvia ya se encontraba afuera esperándolo.

Durante el camino de regreso Juvia estuvo pensando en diversas cosas, que Lyon le declarara su amor le había causado gran sorpresa ¿Tan sumida estaba en Gray-sama que no me di cuenta? Se preguntó, entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado tanto tiempo pensando en cuánto amaba a Gray, que no se dio cuenta de que siempre era observada de cerca por el albino. Entonces entendió, Lyon sentía exactamente lo que ella sentía por Gray, siempre observándolo, siempre celando, amándolo desde lejos, por su cuenta, siendo lastimada por la indiferencia constantemente y por elección propia, no pudo más que sentir algo de lástima.

Llegaron pues, luego de un largo silencio, a casa de la joven y se quedaron parados en la entrada por un tiempo observándose.

- Lyon-sama ha sido muy amable con Juvia – dijo ésta mirando al piso.

- No hay problema. Nos vemos mañana – se acercó a ella que dio un respingo. El albino rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se alejó siendo observado por Juvia, que seguía pasmada.

"Tal vez es momento de seguir adelante", pensó ingresando a su hogar.

* * *

El día había empezado como siempre, igual de molesto, con los molestos ruidosos, con los molestos profesores y con las molestas clases ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Que ahora Lyon andaba pegado a Juvia.

Al llegar dieron el nuevo cronograma de ubicación, todos tenían un número de mesa ¿Y con quién le tocó? Con Juvia ¿Quién se sentaba detrás de ellos? Lyon ¿Con quién? Con Natsu. Una hermosa combinación de nombres.

Fue a su lugar y al ver a Juvia, ésta simplemente se giró hacia Lyon. "Maldita sea ¿Así va a ser? Debí suponerlo, mi presencia es molesta pero la de tu noviecito calma el ambiente ¿No es así?", pensó molesto. Tomó asiento sin fijarse en sus demás compañeros que lo observaban atentos.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu tarde, Gray? – preguntó Natsu socarronamente, mirándose con Lucy que estaba sentada al frente del azabache.

- Sensacional – contestó con una vena palpitante en la frente – De hecho salí con una chica – comentó viendo como el rostro de Juvia hacía una mueca casi imperceptible.

- ¡OOHH! ¿En serio? Porque yo te vi en… - es interrumpido por el borrador de Gray que lo dejó en el piso. Luego de un momento se levantó sobándose la cabeza – tal vez no fuiste tú – culminó.

Su charla fue interrumpida por el profesor que ingresaba en esos momentos, se trataba de Bob que como siempre llegaba tarde.

- Lo siento, lo siento, me tardé un poco. Estaba charlando con Makarov-_san_ y me ordenó traer a su nueva compañera de clases, ella viene desde "Grimoire Heart" así que trátenla bien.

- ¿Grimoire Heart? Ese colegio es de hombres – dijo Elfman con un raro brillo en los ojos.

- Pasa cariño – dijo Bob para luego sentarse en su escritorio, no en la silla como toda persona normal, sino en la mesa.

Vieron ingresar a una joven de cabello negro, ésta se quedó parada en frente de la clase mirando a todos algo fría.

- ¿Puedes presentarte? – insistió Bob.

- Sí, soy Ultear Mikovich, tengo 17 años y vengo de Grimoire Heart, espero que nos llevemos bien – terminó algo desganada.

- ¿Ul-tea Milk? Es como un trabalenguas – trata de pronunciar Natsu mostrando confusión, mientras sus compañeros reían.

- ULTEAR MIKOVICH, MIKOVICH – recalca ya molesta.

- Bien, siéntate Ultear-_chan_.

La joven se dirigió al lugar libre al lado de Lucy y lo ocupó sin dirigirle palabra alguna a nadie.

- Bien, jóvenes, es momento de que hablemos de la obra teatral. Elegiremos una obra y a los protagonistas. Yo elegiré la obra y ustedes quiénes representarán a los personajes. Bien, reúnanse a hablarlo.

Todos se pusieron de pie para la organización de los papeles, menos Gray y Ultear que se quedaron mirando el paisaje que le llegaba por medio de la ventana.

- Mina, creo que deberíamos aprovechar el momento – exponer Erza en medio de la mini-conferencia que empezaron con la presencia de Gajeel, Natsu, Loki, Jellal, Lucy, Levy, Wendy y la misma – Creo que debemos proponer a Gray y Juvia como protagonistas – todos asintieron menos cierto peli-rosado.

- Tengo una mejor idea – Natsu por primera vez se mostraba pensativo y serio.

- Salamander tuvo una idea, esto es grave – dice Gajeel ganándose una mirada asesinada del joven.

- Hagamos a Lyon y Juvia protagonistas, no se imaginan cuanto se molestó ayer Gray al verlos juntos, sería la continuación del plan "Gruvia".

- Buena idea, Natsu – secundó Erza.

- Ano, mina, creo que deberíamos pedir un beso entre la pareja que protagonice la obra – propone Wendy hablando por primera vez.

- Tienes razón, hagan que todos voten por Lyon y Juvia ¿Entendieron? – Erza recibe la afirmación de todos.

- Moe te kita zó – grita Natsu para luego dirigirse a hacer su tarea.

Habían pasado unos minutos y Bob pidió que todos se sentaran de nuevo.

- Bien estos son los personajes de la obra; el príncipe Frederick, la princesa Yanderica, Julius Seinhart, un dragón y alguien con una voz de ángel que interprete una canción; bien, decidamos ¿Quién será Julius Seinhart? Él es el antagonista.

- ¡Gray! – Gritó Natsu.

- ¡Q-Qué? ¡NOOOO! – Gray se levantó de su asiento como para atacarlo pero fue callado por sus compañeros que mocionaban la elección.

- Bien Gray-_kun_, serás Julius – decide Bob.

- No quiero – Gray se cruza de brazos.

- Entonces sacas cero en la materia, C-E-R-O – deletrea Bob.

- Tsk, está bien – Gray se sienta haciendo suspirar a Juvia "Gray debería ser el príncipe", pensó contrariada.

- Bien ¿Quién será Frederick? Es el protagonista.

- ¡Lyon! – Grita Erza.

- Si puedo darle una paliza a Gray, estaré más que encantado en interpretarlo – sonríe burlonamente.

- Temeeee.

- Bien, ahora ¿Quién será el dragón?

- Yo, Yo, Yo – Natsu levantaba los brazos eufórico.

- ¿Quién cantará?

- Y-Yo puedo h-hacerlo, B-Bob-_san_ – propone Wendy tímidamente.

- Bien y el último papel, la princesa Yanderica ¿Quién lo toma? Es la protagonista.

- Bob-_san_, creo que debería haber una escena romántica, ya sabe, en que los protagonistas se unan en un beso - propone Loki haciendo que Bob sonriera feliz.

- Tienes razón, Loki-_kun_ ¿Y bien? Quién la encarnará - preguntó sonrojado.

- Juvia lo haría bien – propone Lucy.

- ¡Q-QUÉ? J-JUVIA N-NO C-CREE Q-UE – Juvia temblaba como una hoja.

- Sí que lo haga Juvia – secunda Natsu.

- Sí – esta vez es Jellal que se guardaba las risas con esfuerzo.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dice Loki.

Gray veía a todos con rabia contenida "¿Juvia? ¿Besar a Lyon? Eso no pasaría ni en mil años" pensó restándole importancia.

- Bien, Juvia-chan, serás la princesa – afirma Bob – luego veremos quiénes serán los extras, la obra teatral "Frederick y Yanderica" está en marcha.

Todos aplaudieron eufóricos abrazando a Juvia y a Lyon, todos menos Gray que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Segundo Capítulo! ¿Y bien? Qué les pareció, la obra teatral es la que presentaron en Fairy Tail en el episodio 30 creo, será gracioso ver a Gray molesto.

Muchas gracias a aquellas que dejaron sus reviews, a las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas así como a los se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia.

Espero que dejen sus consejos, punto de vista, amenazas de muerte y quejas, lo que sea me hace felíz :D

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Sofi Fullbuster:** lo sé, el capítulo anterior estuvo algo corto y no acostumbro escribir capítulos cortos pero lo hice así para presentar la historia, era como un vistazo a la historia. Éste sí lo hice más largo, espero que te guste :D Gracias por tu review.

**Ushiio:** Gracias por el review, sí lo sé, me encanta que Gray sufra, aunque no quiera admitirlo se siente celoso cada vez que Lyon se acerca a Juvia. Te prometo momentos de muchos celos.

**MalfoyBlackdagger Girl:** Gracias por el review, dime ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy?

**xHinamoriKunx:** No te preocupes, Gray pagará, sufrirá notablemente pues es el único que aparentemente ignora sus sentimientos. Gracias por el review, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :D

**Marce:** Gracias por el review, me hiciste felíz. Y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gustó? Espero que sí :D

**LiliaEbine:** Gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo también te guste :D

_"**Todas las obras, para ser buenas, **_

_**deben brotar del alma del autor (León Tolstoi)"**_

_**¡Recuerden, sus reviews son mi alimento, no me dejen morir de hambre TT3TT!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****Saya Christopher****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Juvia al fin se ha rendido, ha decidido dejar atrás a Gray luego de que éste la rechazara y terminara con todas sus esperanzas. Ahora él se dará cuenta de que tal vez sienta algo más que una simple amistad por ella ¿Será muy tarde para recuperarla? **(AU)**

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail" No me pertenece, tampoco sus locos personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo me queda el consuelo de utilizar a esos dementes para cuanta locura a mí se me ocurra.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: - blablabla.

Flashback: **Letras en negrita.**

Recuerdos: "_**Recuerdo"**_

Cambio de escena: _

* * *

**Capítulo III - La esperada obra  
**

Desde la elección de la dichosa obra estuvieron trabajando como locos, tanto en la impresión de folletos como en los ensayos y en el vestuario. Para Juvia estaba bien porque se sentía en las nubes cada vez que veía a Gray interpretar el papel de Julius, incluso cruzaban una que otra palabra; pero para el azabache no era más que la muerte, porque veía a Juvia interpretar el papel de la princesa Yanderica y a Lyon aprovechándose de la situación.

Por su parte, para Natsu y para el resto era especialmente divertido ver como Gray fruncía el ceño con más frecuencia ¿Se preguntan si los planes seguían? Es claro que así era, pues ellos no estaban dispuestos a detenerse hasta que el azabache admitiera que Juvia le gustaba.

Pero los acontecimientos habían cambiado un tanto, porque ahora debían ocuparse de otro punto, de Ultear Mikovich. La recién llegada se acercaba a Gray todo el tiempo y a él no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, incluso charlaban tendidamente.

En esos momentos se encontraban en el gimnasio auditorio arreglando la escenografía que se utilizaría el día de la obra.

— Vamos muchachos, trabajen duro. —animó Bob algo meloso a Natsu y Gray que se encontraban pegando los afiches.

— No entiendo por qué debemos recorrer medio colegio pegando estas idioteces, ni siquiera se ven bien. Yo solo veo al idiota de Lyon acercarse demasiado a Juvia.

Gray se había vuelto un poco al notar que Natsu no le contestaba y no daba a entender cosas raras como que le gustaba Juvia.

— ¿Natsu? ¡Hey! ¡IDIOTA! —Gritó tan fuerte que se les volvieron a ver un montón de personas que pasaban por los pasillos.

— No me grites. —Natsu se volvió a verlo de forma asesina.

— Ahora que sucede.

— Nada. —Volvió a caminar dejando atrás al azabache.

— Te pasa algo, te conozco.

Natsu suspiró pesadamente; Gray pudo notarlo desde hace rato, el peli-rosado estaba más que raro, desde la mañana no solo estaba estático sino también silencioso, algo más que raro en él.

— ¿Estás a punto de morir? –Preguntó de nuevo recibiendo la misma mirada.

— Es Lucy. —Admitió algo decaído. — No entiendo qué le sucede.

Fueron y se sentaron en la cafetería en donde Gray pudo notar claramente el punto de su mejor amigo, la chica al verlos llegar se levantó y se fue.

— Qué demonios sucedió. —Inquirió sin desviar la mirada de la rubia que se largaba a paso furioso.

Natsu estaba desparramado sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados, aún recordaba lo que había sucedido, aunque quisiera olvidarlo.

**Flash Back**

Había salido del colegio algo tarde, ya eran las 6 y se podía notar claramente como el sol descendía lento y dejaba la ciudad de ese tono carmín que daba la bienvenida a la noche. Iba a paso tranquilo, arreglando su querida bufanda, regalo de Igneel, su querido padre difunto, cuando vio algo que no le gustó.

En uno de los callejones y protegidos por la oscuridad se encontraban unos jóvenes besándose, iba a pasar de largo, hasta que reconoció una cabellera dorada.

— ¡Lucy! —Gritó contrariado.

La susodicha al instante se separó a la fuerza del captor de sus labios. Se sorprendió al ver a Natsu que ya había empujado al hombre lanzándolo al suelo.

— ¡Natsu! —Dijo notablemente molesta. — Por qué demonios hiciste eso.

Natsu pudo ver como la rubia iba hacia el castaño y lo levantaba del suelo cuidadosamente, no lo podía creer, eso no podía estar sucediendo.

— Q-Quién es él. —Inquirió sin dejar de mirarla.

— Es Hibiki Lates, m-mi novio. —Dijo algo asustada.

Natsu solo la observó por un momento más y luego se largó, dejando atrás esa imagen que no quería volver a recordar jamás.

**Fin del Flash Back**

— Así que eso sucedió. —Gray suspiró. — ¿Te gusta Lucy?

El peli-rosado se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo, el sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

— Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero no lo puedo negar, creo que me gusta. — Cerró los ojos con fuerzas al admitirlo. — Me gusta tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Además de dónde demonios salió el tal Hibiki, qué hace, cuántos años tiene. Esto es problemático. —Se desordenó los cabellos de forma dramática.

— Sí, eso pasa cuando estás muy atento a los sentimientos de otros, no notas lo que sientes tú. —Natsu lo miró como queriendo romperle la cara, pero no tenía energías para eso. — En cuanto a Lucy, que tenga un novio no es gran cosa, pueden terminar en cualquier momento y entonces sería tu momento.

— Qué pasa si jamás terminan.

— Serás un cero a la izquierda para ella.

— No sabes lo bien que me haces sentir, además mi querido Gray lo mismo se aplica para ti ¿Qué harías se Juvia se enamora de Lyon? — Se acercó lentamente a su oído. — Jamás la recuperarás. — Le susurró.

— E-Eso no pasará, quién se enamoraría del idiota de Lyon. — Dijo con cara de desagrado.

— La misma persona que se enamoró del idiota de Gray. — Contestó Natsu levantándose y yendo hacia el gimnasio de nuevo.

* * *

Lucy había corrido al ver a Natsu por una razón, por lo que había hecho el día anterior. Empujar a Hibiki, eso no tenía sentido, es decir, qué demonios le importaba a él con quién se besara ella. No tenía sentido en lo más mínimo. Jamás se percató de lo que ella sentía, de cuánto le gustaba, siempre andaba jugando como un niño pequeño sin observar que ella siempre estaba a su lado viéndolo, pensando en él, amándolo en secreto.

Ahora, en el momento en que decidió dejarlo atrás se comporta como un loco celoso, eso no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Había ido al gimnasio, en donde se encontraban todos, simplemente tomó asiento en una de las butacas del público, sin ganas de siquiera ayudar.

— Qué sucede, Lu-_chan_. Te ves como si no hubieras dormido. — Levy fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado mirándola. La joven Heartfilia lucía unas ojeras que delataban que no se sentía bien.

— No es nada, Levy-_chan_, es solo que no pudo dormir bien, ya sabes. — justificó.

— Se ve que no dormiste bien pero por qué. — Volvió a insistir.

En el momento sintió un peso muerto sobre su cabeza, se trataba nada más y nada menos del que siempre la utilizaba como mueble, Gajeel que se había auto invitado a la conversación.

— No insistas, Levy. Probablemente se trate de Salamander.

— C-Cómo sabes que se trata de él. — Lucy se sorprendió por semejante suspicacia en un hombre tan violento.

— Yo lo sé todo, mocosa. En cuanto a Salamander, él no sabrá lo que quieres si no se lo dices ¿No? Bien, enana, vamos. — Tomó a Levy del brazo y la medio arrastró.

— ¿Q-Qué? Espera, Gajeel, yo estaba hablando con Lu-_chan_. E-Espera, G-Gajeel. — el hombre ya la había tomado como un saco de papas, alejándola de su amiga.

— No seas boba, dejémosla pensar. — dijo en voz baja.

Lucy por su parte se quedó observándolos, pensando en lo bien que se llevaban. No pudo evitar sonreír, lo admitía había sido cobarde y no tuvo el valor de decírselo, simplemente se escudó tras una relación que no existía, patético ¿No? Hibiki ni siquiera era su novio, era un amigo de la infancia, que le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella y la besó pero al ver llegar a Natsu no pudo resistirse, una parte de ella quiso hacerle sentir celos. Cuando lo vio empujar a Hibiki no pudo evitar enojarse, había atacado a su amigo, al ver que no daba explicaciones se enojó aún más, esperaba escuchar un "Estoy enamorado de ti", "No lo beses porque yo te amo". Pero con Natsu eso jamás pasaría porque él es un maldito inmaduro que no puede ver los sentimientos de los demás. "_**Él no sabrá lo que quieres si no se lo dices ¿No?**_". Podría ser cierto, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a decirle la verdad y ser rechazada como Juvia, ella… no lo haría.

* * *

Gray había vuelto al gimnasio, sin muchas ganas de seguir con esa idiotez de la obra, todos se veían especialmente alterados, todos menos una persona que siempre se mantenía al margen.

— Son molestos ¿No? — dijo sentándose al lado de la azabache que lo miró seria. — No sé qué tanto le ven de divertido a todo este ajetreo, es ridículo.

— Es cierto, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero son incluso más ruidosos que los alumnos de Grimoire Heart. — rió algo huraño pero al ver que Gray le correspondía esbozó una sonrisa mayor.

— Por qué decidiste venir aquí.

— Porque mi madre tenía una estrecha relación con el director. Ella acaba de morir, así que él ofreció darme un lugar aquí, ya sabes, para ayudar. — Explicó con la mirada gacha.

— L-Lo siento mucho, espero que… — No sabía que desearle, no sabía cómo tratar con la tristeza de las demás personas, así que solo le sonrió.

— No eres muy bueno en esto. — Sonrió desviando un poco la mirada hacia el escenario en donde se podía ver a Juvia comiendo un sándwich dejando migajas en la comisura de los labios que eran removidas por los dedos de Lyon. Al ver esto Gray frunció el ceño mirando a ambos con odio, ella lo notó perfectamente. — ¿Te gusta esa chica?

Gray se estaba empezando a preguntar si la miraba tan descaradamente, es que no lo podía evitar, en cierto punto estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez Natsu tenía razón.

— N-No lo sé. — Contestó al fin bajo la mirada de Ultear.

— Creo que a ella le gusta el de pelo blanco ¿No?

— ¡Claro que no! — Gritó recibiendo la atención de todos, hasta de Juvia que al verlo con la nueva estudiante ensombreció la mirada bajándola al instante. — N-No es posible que le guste, es imposible. — contestó ya más bajo.

— ¿Ella está enamorada de ti?

— Ella me dijo que sí. — Gray se estaba empezando a preguntar por qué estaba confiando en la nueva, pero algo en ella le pareció sincero y transparente. — Pero yo la rechacé.

— Y ahora no sabes que sientes. — Afirmó recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Gray que le decía claramente que estaba en lo cierto. — ¿Puedo darte un consejo? — Dijo levantándose — no la dejes mucho tiempo con él, porque se nota que está enamorado de ella. Si la dejas en sus manos tarde o temprano la perderás porque ella no te va a esperar por siempre. — culminó tomando su bolso y marchándose al igual que los demás pues el timbre de salida los despedía.

Gray sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia la peliazul recibiendo la mirada asesina de Lyon.

— Juvia, quiero haber contigo. — Exigió.

— No le exijas cosas, Gray. Además ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo. — Lyon la pegó a su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo que hizo enfurecer al azabache.

— ¿Acaso eres su portavoz? — Preguntó ya con ganas de abalanzarse hacia él. — Nadie te habló así que esfúmate.

Juvia miraba a Gray algo asustada, nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Se estaba comportando como un maniático, arrastraba las palabras con cólera y en sus ojos se veía un brillo inaudito.

— Juvia — volvió a llamar — ven conmigo.

Que le hablara de esa forma le molestó, se sentía como una idiota porque al parecer él pensaba que con una sola palabra salida de sus labios ella se postraría ante él. Se preguntó por qué, por qué él le exigía cosas cuando ella jamás se atrevió a eso, cuando al verlo con la nueva alumna hace un momento sintió que sus entrañas ardían, no se abalanzó con un psicópata hacia ellos reclamando atención. Por primera vez Juvia estaba enfadada, ella solo quería continuar pero al parecer él no quería permitírselo. Lyon notó que el agarre de Juvia se hizo más frenético y no pudo más que sonreír por lo bajo, al fin Gray caería de las nubes.

Efectivamente, Juvia tomó a Gray fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el exterior bajo la atenta mirada de todos, que se mostraban sorprendidos porque Juvia estaba arrastrando a su amado Gray-_sama_.

Gray solo la seguía, sin entender por qué Juvia lo tomaba tan fuerte del brazo, sentía dolor pero no dolor físico, era una clase de dolor jamás experimentado por él.

— J-Juvia. — llamó pero no recibió respuesta.

Al llegar al exterior ella lo soltó bruscamente lanzándole una mirada fiera.

— Gray-_sama_ ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de Juvia?! — su voz sonaba molesta y extremadamente audible, de hecho le estaba gritando sin importarle las miradas furtivas de los demás. — Dígale a Juvia, qué es lo que quiere de ella, Juvia le dijo lo que sentía y usted la rechazó así que solo se hizo a un lado. Pero al parecer Gray-_sama_ piensa que luego de chasquear los dedos una vez Juvia vendrá corriendo como un sabueso fiel. — se detuvo al notar que sus ojos se estaban aguando. — J-Juvia ya no volverá a Gray-_sama_ porque sabe q-que Gray-_sama_ no siente por ella absolutamente nada, así que deje a Juvia seguir con su vida, ella no será un obstáculo para que usted siga con la suya. Deje de intervenir entre ella y Lyon-_sama_, é-él si quiere a Juvia, así que hágase a un lado. — Se volvió sin esperar respuesta. — Una cosa más, no vuelva a ordenarle a Juvia ni a exigirle cosas. — sin más hizo ademán de marcharse pero una mano se lo impidió volviéndola hacia su interlocutor.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, Juvia esperando alguna palabra y Gray preguntándose por qué sentía ese pesar, por qué le dolían sus palabras y por qué al escuchar el nombre de Lyon salir de sus labios sintió esas ganas de matarlos a ambos. Juvia se deshizo del agarre y se alejó mirándolo. Gray solo se quedó ahí parado pensando seriamente en que los demás tenían razón, estaba algo celoso.

Juvia volvió al gimnasio, ya no había nadie, solo Lyon que cargaba su bolso y la observaba algo preocupado buscando con la vista a Gray.

— Qué pasó. — preguntó expectante.

Juvia no contestó, solo se abalanzó hacia él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del albino, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran al fin, no podía evitarlo, sollozaba como una niña que perdió el juguete que más amaba. Lyon solo acarició sus cabellos con mucho pesar.

— ¿Tan malo fue? — preguntó recibiendo una afirmación, luego de lo cual besó sus cabellos con ternura.

Gray lo había visto todo desde la puerta del gimnasio, se sentía vacío al verla llorar, por alguna razón quería ir y ser él quién la estrechara y tocara sus cabellos, sentir su calor y las lágrimas caer por su pecho. "Pero no soy yo", pensó y se fue dejándolos sin intervenir.

* * *

Llegaron muy temprano encontrando el auditorio como si se tratara del más grande ateneo griego, todo estaba dispuesto, incluso el telón le daba la elegancia de un teatro de ópera.

Rápidamente todos fueron a los camerinos para vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse. Uno iba primero a la clase de al lado a vestirse y luego pasabas a maquillarte y peinarte en los grandes camerinos que estaban tras el escenario.

Bob había ingresado encontrando a todos con su vestimenta, así que no pudo más que sollozar.

— Mis queridos niños, se ven tan hermosos. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. — dijo llorando a mares.

Juvia que ya estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada se paseaba por todo el lugar.

— Qué pasa, Juvia. — preguntó Lyon que estaba siendo maquillado.

— J-Juvia está tan nerviosa que quiere ir al baño.

— No te preocupes, yo te apoyaré. — contestó Lyon dándole algo de seguridad.

En esos momentos entra Wendy algo mareada sentándose en el piso.

— Qué pasó, Wendy. — pregunta Natsu.

— Salí y eché un vistazo, hay demasiada gente.

— Eso lo hace más interesante. — dice chocando los puños con una sonrisa amplia. — Moete kita zó.

— Definitivamente uno puede sentir la adrenalina recorrer las venas. — dice Erza para luego empezar a hacer ejercicios vocales sacando una gotita en la frente a todos. — AEIOAU KAKEKIKOKAKU AEIOEOAU.

— Erza-_san_.

En esos momentos ven entrar a un viejo algo pequeño.

— Ojii-_chan_. — dice Natsu abalanzándose hacia él.

— ¡Ohayo! Solo quiero darles mi apoyo, ya saben, háganlo bien, pero sobre todo disfruten de esto. He venido personalmente a observarlos.

— Guaaaa eso solo pone más nerviosa a Juvia. — dice ésta lloriqueando.

— Ma, ma todo saldrá bien. — reconforta Lucy.

Ésta por un momento cruzó miradas con un peli-rosado, pero al momento la desvió, causando estragos en él.

— Hagámoslo mina. — anima Levy siendo secundada por todos.

* * *

Finalmente la hora llegó, fuera del auditorio se podían ver aún gente haciendo fila aunque éstas se movían con rapidez.

Ya cuando todos se encontraron sentados se pudo notar lo numerosa que era la asistencia de público. Se apagaron las luces, empezando con la función.

El sonido de un arpa inundó el lugar, dejando ver en el escenario a una peliazul con las manos entrelazadas en forma de oración cantando de forma casi celestial, una canción que decía así:

"_En un lugar muy muy lejano… una historia muy antigua_

_Un príncipe del Reino del Oeste se enamoró de una princesa del Reino rival…_

_Para salvar a la princesa, el príncipe del Reino del Oeste fue a la montaña de la muerte…"_

En esos momentos se pudo ver a una muy rígida Erza esforzándose por no desmayarse.

— Maldita sea, estamos perdidos. — dijo Natsu notándolo.

— M-Mi nom… es Kai… prín… respond… — tartamudeó sin control. — Yo… iré por el princ…

— Hay que ayudarla, se saltó las líneas. — dijo Lucy al borde de la locura.

— Y-Yo i-iré p-por e-el p-principe. — volvió a decir.

— Sí, ya la perdimos. — En esos momentos era Jellal el que se asomaba. — que alguien entre y haga algo.

— Tenemos que hacer lo que sea para cubrirla, Juvia entra ya. — Lucy empuja a Juvia hacia el escenario.

Juvia entra atada con sogas al igual que Lucy, siendo observadas por el público que no entendía qué sucedía.

— Kairia, ve y pide ayuda al príncipe Frederick, dile que venga al bosque de la muerte. — explica Lucy esperando que Erza dijera algo inteligente. — Fuimos capturas por Seinhart, dile que Yanderica está en peligro. — señaló a Juvia que se mantenía callada.

— Entra, Gray. — Jellal lo empuja al escenario.

— Mi nombre es Julius, si quieres salvar a la princesa tienes que vencerme primero. — dice éste entrando rápido.

Erza como toda persona con pánico escénico se quedó parada casi de piedra, así que Lyon tuvo que ingresar.

— Entonces pelea. — Gritó llamando la atención del público. — Yo soy el príncipe Frederick y vengo a salvar a mi bella dama. — desenvainó la espada mirando a Gray.

— Jellal, entra y quita a Erza de ahí. — exigió Loki que miraba todo asustado.

Jellal que era en realidad una serpiente que aún no debía salir, tomó a Erza y corrió con ella en brazos siendo observado por el público que muy poco entendía todo.

— La serpiente de Seinhart ha huido con la sirvienta. — dice Lyon casi en un monólogo. — esto no quedará así. — se acerca a Gray y empieza a pelear con él.

— Esto se terminará ahora. — Grita Gray riendo maniáticamente. — Ven, Salamander.

En esos momentos ven a algo que parecía un dragón de la boca de quien salía un peli-rosado.

— ¡Ha llegado mi hora, lo destruiré todo! ¡Soy un dragón! — grita Natsu quitando una gota en la frente a todos.

Lyon corre hacia el supuesto dragón y le da una estocada, dejando a Natsu "muerto" en el suelo, para luego desatar a Juvia y Lucy.

— Princesa ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunta tomando las manos de Juvia arrancándole un sonrojo.

La gente empezó a gritar al ver que Lyon la tomaba en sus brazos cargándola suavemente. Eso solo enfureció a Gray que seguía parado.

Lyon la depositó en las que se veían como unas escaleras blancas, dejándola un poco más alta que él.

— Princesa, vivo por usted… Vine a salvarla, si me lo permitiera yo la protegería toda mi vida y la misma sería vivida solo por usted. — dijo acercándose más a ella, mirando los labios que lo esperaban.

Gray que observaba que la distancia entre ellos se extinguía no pudo más que ir corriendo, empujó a Lyon que cayó al piso y besó a Juvia que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

La acercó a él profundizando el beso hasta quedar totalmente pegados, sintiendo que aquellos labios tan suaves le correspondían con torpes movimientos.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Nuestro primer NALU! Además del siempre presente Gruvia… ¿Qué les pareció la obra? Erza se quedó en blanco, Lyon en el piso y Gray con los labios de la princesa Yanderica kufufufufufu, tuve que interrumpir aquí porque ya saben, lo bueno se hace esperar, espero que no me quieran matar kufufufufufu.

Gracias a todas las dulces personas que dejan sus reviews, que agregan la historia a favoritos o que la siguen, me hacen muy felíz. Gracias como siempre por leer.

Como siempre sus buenas opiniones, malas opiniones, amenazas de muerte y apoyo son bien recibidas…. Nos leemos próximamente :3

**Rincón de respuestas:**

****A todas les respondí los reviews menos a marce pues no cuenta.

**Marce**, espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gusta y ya ves como resultó la obra, el pobre de Lyon se quedó con las ganas de un beso que no llegó. Gracias por leer y apoyar la historia. Tus reviews me hacen feliz :D

**Recuerden que sus reviews son mi alimento, así que no me dejen morir de hambre TT3TT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Cada vez que ríes, cada vez que lloras… Cada uno de esos momentos, ya sean buenos o malos, se convierten también en los nuestros**_**"(Makarov).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Juvia al fin se ha rendido, ha decidido dejar atrás a Gray luego de que éste la rechazara y terminara con todas sus esperanzas. Ahora él se dará cuenta de que tal vez sienta algo más que una simple amistad por ella ¿Será muy tarde para recuperarla? **(AU)**

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail" No me pertenece, tampoco sus locos personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo me queda el consuelo de utilizar a esos dementes para cuanta locura a mí se me ocurra.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: - blablabla.

Flashback: **Letras en negrita.**

Recuerdos: "_**Recuerdo"**_

Cambio de escena: _

* * *

**_Capítulo IV - No quiero que salgas con él._  
**

**..:::Flash Back:::..**

Juvia trataba de entender por qué la estaba besando, pero no lograba que su cerebro conectara ideas y menos aún alejarse de Gray, éste la aprisionaba a su cuerpo y seguía besándola con ternura pero a la vez la reclamaba como únicamente suya. Gray sabía que estaba en frente de al menos 200 personas pero no le importaba porque en el momento en el que pensó en que Lyon tocaría un solo pelo de Juvia sintió una gran cólera creciendo en su interior, recordó cómo se abrazaron en el auditorio no pudo más que abalanzarse hacia él.

La peliazul seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar sus labios para no corresponderle pero luego de unos segundos eso dejó de importarle luego de recordar que aún lo amaba; Gray al notar que ella se había dado por vencida la acorraló aún más entre sus brazos besándola mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su rostro.

Absolutamente todos miraban confundidos la escena mientras el público gritaba de emoción; Lyon por su parte seguía en el piso pero esta vez tenía en el rostro pintada la furia de ver a Gray besando a Juvia. Se levantó y fue a zancadas hacia ellos y tomó al azabache de los hombros alejándolo de Juvia, ella bajó la mirada al ver a Lyon, éste estaba furioso.

— Qué te pasa, maldito. — gruño Gray chasqueando la lengua.

— Qué te sucede a ti ¿Qué no la rechazaste? Deja de jugar con ella porque no te lo perdonaré. — Lyon se colocó frente a Juvia defendiéndola.

El público alborozado gritaba de emoción al ver el triángulo amoroso entre los que ellos creían como Julius, el príncipe Frederick y Yanderica. Al ver la obra en problemas Gajeel entró separando a ambos.

— Ya basta escoria, quiero decir príncipes. Esto lo decidirá la mujer. — dijo con mucha dificultad para controlar su jerga.

Todos miraron a Juvia, el público estaba dividido, unos gritaban "Elige al príncipe" y otros "Julius es mejor". Ella estaba a punto de desmayarse, se sentía perdida ante tantas miradas incluyendo a los dos muchachos. Pero había una gran diferencia entre ambos ojos, en los de Lyon veía algo de comprensión y en los de Gray solo posesividad, en esos momentos decidió que no solo seguiría el guión de la obra, decidió que elegiría qué camino seguir de ahora en más.

— Yo no podría elegir a otro que no fuera Ly… quiero decir el príncipe Frederick. — contestó recibiendo un abrazo del albino.

Todos gritaron eufóricos por la decisión, mientras Gray solo apretaba los puños, sabía que esa no era la decisión del personaje, era la decisión de Juvia ¿Debía dejarla entonces libre?

La obra terminó luego de que Juvia y Lyon se dieran el abrazo pues todos los demás temían que pasara algo malo, así que simplemente bajaron el telón dejando a todos con el agrado de ver un final feliz.

**..:::Fin del Flash Back:::..**

Desde ese día Gray ha estado cada día más seguro de que Juvia le importaba y más porque ahora empezaba a sentir que nada tenía sentido, cuando la veía con Lyon no podía solo esquivar la mirada como antes, porque cada vez que lo hacía imaginaba que tal vez él la besaría y un enfermo sentimiento de pertenencia se apoderaba de él, deseaba con todas su alma alejarla de él pero no podía porque… no quería hacerla sufrir más, ella le dejó claro su decisión así como él lo hizo con ella el día de San Valentín. Decidió que la vería desde lejos aunque ese extraño sentimiento calara dentro suyo y causara estragos en su corazón.

Todos sus compañeros por su parte, notaban la reciente tristeza del azabache, así como la creciente alegría de Lyon por saberse elegido por Juvia, pero ese no era el verdadero problema en ese momento, pues se notaba tensión en el grupo no solo de parte de ambos, sino también de Natsu y Lucy que estaba peor.

Erza miraba a ambas parejas algo preocupada porque Natsu se mostraba más quieto que nunca, Lucy se mostraba amargada, Lyon alegre, Gray paciente y Juvia actuaba como una persona normal, absolutamente todo desencajaba.

En clases se podía ver a Juvia sentada al lado de Gray sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras éste la estudiaba de reojo. Cada vez que quería hablarle cerraba la boca de nuevo cobardemente, tratando de huir de lo inevitable.

— Juvia ¿Quieres ir a mi casa después de clases? Estudiaremos juntas y tendremos algo así como una pijama, anímate todas irán. — propuso Lucy bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu que ya había admitido que ella le gustaba y sentía que su corazón se le saldría cada vez que la escuchaba hablar.

— Claro, Juvia tiene que pasar por la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, también irá a su casa por sus cosas y luego irá a casa de Lucy. — contestó.

— Cuídala bien, Lucy. Ya sabes, hay pervertidos por todas partes. — Lyon mira a Gray haciendo que éste rechinara los dientes.

Juvia todo el tiempo los observaba pelear, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en Gray, demostraba frecuentemente animadversión hacia Lyon pero no materializaba su odio, lo dejaba pasar. Eso no era común en él, pensaba frecuentemente en el tema, por horas incluso llegando a la conclusión de que él tal vez solo olvidó el asunto del beso y decidió continuar, solo pensar en eso abría una brecha en su interior que dolía tanto como para matarla.

Las cosas empeoraron aún más cuando en el receso Lyon tomó asiento al lado de la peliazul tocándole las mejillas mientras le sonreía. Gray no podía vivir con esa imagen, pero tampoco podía apartar la mirada despreocupadamente, no podía obviar esos ojos que demostraban sorpresa y algo de felicidad.

— ¿No le has dicho que te gusta? — preguntó Ultear acercándose a él. Se habían hecho muy amigos, incluso casi inseparables pues era la única que conocía la verdad tras el frío rostro de Gray.

— No se lo diré, ella está feliz.

— Pero tú estás triste.

— Yo soy felíz si ella lo es. — dijo sosteniendo el rostro con una mano sin desviar la mirada de la pareja.

— ¿Te parece que ella es feliz? Creo más bien que ella está sufriendo por ti ¿De verdad crees que se puede olvidar a una persona tan fácilmente?

— Al parecer es posible.

— Deberías decírselo, no te rechazará. — alegó acariciándole la espalda.

Al ver tal acción Juvia pegó un respingo, haciendo que Lyon se giraba para ver qué la había asustado. Gray los seguía mirando pero hablaba con Ultear como si nada.

— ¿Ves? Al solo ver que otra pone una mano sobre ti sufre, eso es amor. — sonrió.

— Tienes razón, tal vez ella siente algo por mí, pero yo no estoy… — fue interrumpido.

— No me vengas con que no sabes si te gusta porque yo sé que sí. — increpó la azabache. — No voy a decirte qué hacer, solo diré que la perderás si no intentas algo. — se levantó y se fue.

Las clases tomaban su curso natural de nuevo, faltando solo una hora para el término del día, todos se pusieron realmente felices cuando supieron que no tendrían clase de Biología porque el profesor José estaba en el hospital con una fuerte gripe. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares yendo hacia sus amigos para platicar. Gray por su parte solo posó la vista en la ventana hasta que escucharon un anuncio salir del altavoz.

— Fullbuster Gray-_kun_ diríjase a la sala de profesores por favor. — se escuchó la voz de Bob fuerte y claro.

Todos sus compañeros lo miraron con algo de curiosidad, él solo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos denotando poco interés. Llegó pues a la puerta y entró sin siquiera tocar, encontrando a Bob con el rostro resguardado entre sus dos manos, con los codos sobre la mesa mirando hacia la puerta.

— Pasa, Gray-_kun. _— le dice señalándose la silla próxima a él para que tomara asiento.

Gray solo siguió las indicaciones con mucha diplomacia, pues no estaba seguro de qué se trataba y debía tener algo de cuidado, para terminarla de empeorar Bob tenía el semblante de siempre sin dejar escapar ningún gesto que pudiera darle una idea del tema a tratar.

— Te llamé porque si bien han pasado dos días desde la obra no he podido hablar contigo. — dijo con voz dulce.

Sabiendo bien a qué se refería, Gray solo rodó los ojos, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir.

— Por qué huyes, Gray-_kun_. — dijo el hombre con el mismo tono.

Gray tenía aún el pomo de la puerta entre las manos y al escuchar esa palabra lo apretó como si fuera a romperlo. De nuevo esa maldita palabra, de nuevo le decían que estaba huyendo, nadie sabía lo que en verdad sentía.

— Dígame, de qué piensa usted que estoy huyendo. — increpa ya molesto. — No se ofenda pero usted no sabe de lo que habla.

— Sé muy bien de que hablo. Sé que algo te molesta, no tienes que sentirte atacado, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

Al escuchar esto Gray se calma un poco tomando su lugar de vuelta.

— Gray-_kun_ no estoy enojado contigo por lo de la obra, quítate eso de la cabeza, la obra fue un éxito, incluso piden otra presentación pero eso no es lo que me importa, ni siquiera me importa que cambiaras el contexto de la historia, lo que me preocupa es esa carita tuya, sé que al momento de pedir a Juvia-_chan_ elegir entre los dos no estaban hablando de el príncipe Frederick y Julius, sino de Gray-_kun_ y Lyon-_kun_, pude ver lo triste que te pusiste por la elección de Juvia-_chan_ ¿Quieres hablar sobre el tema?

Gray solo bajó la mirada sin contestar, estaba algo dudoso pues a nadie le había dicho nada hasta ese momento.

— Puedes confiar en mí. — dijo alentándolo.

— Juvia sale con Lyon. — explico al fin.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

— La escuchaste eligiéndolo ¿No?

— Sí, pero también la vi sufriendo por ti ¿De verdad crees que no me di cuenta de que esa jovencita estaba enamorada de uno de mis alumnos? — preguntó llamando la atención de Gray que levantó la mirada para posar sus ojos sobre él. — Claro que lo sabía, también sé que algo muy malo tuvo que haber pasado porque esa niña ya no muestre esa personalidad tan vivaz solo existente cuando estás cerca suyo ¿A ti te gusta?

— S-Sí. — contestó en un hilo de voz.

— Entonces porque te rindes tan fácilmente, deberías pelear por ella, Lyon-_kun_ la tiene a su lado porque dulcemente la atrajo hacia él, pacientemente hizo que ella necesitara de su compañía, tú podrías hacer lo mismo si te sinceraras. Acabas de decir que ella te gusta, entonces debes luchar porque ella sienta lo mismo por ti. — en esos momentos fue interrumpido por el timbre de salida. — Bien piénsalo un poco. — culminó despidiéndolo con un movimiento de manos rítmico.

Gray se levantó y fue hacia la clase, en donde vio a Juvia saliendo, entró pues y tomó sus libros.

— Vamos Lyon, debemos llegar al partido de béisbol. — llamó Loki ya apurado.

— Pero quería acompañar a Juvia a la biblioteca. — suspiró.

— Déjate de eso, no le pasará nada. En cambio a nosotros nos pondrán un reporte si llegamos tarde. — ambos salieron corriendo.

Entonces Gray apuró el paso, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, llegando a la biblioteca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vio las cosas de Juvia puestas sobre una de las mesas del medio, pero a ella no la encontró. Fue hacia los estantes de los libros de Historia recordando que tenían un trabajo pendiente. Ahí la encontró, de puntitas de pie tratando de alcanzar un tomo que estaba muy alto para ella.

* * *

Juvia estaba tratando de bajar un enorme libro, pero era inútil, era demasiado baja, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse vio como una mano lo tomaba y se lo ofrecía. Tomó el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho para luego levantar la vista para ver al que lo había alcanzado.

— G-Gracias Juvia no podía… — se interrumpió por la sorpresa, dibujada en todo su rostro al ver a Gray observándola. Se sonrojó por como la estudiaba. — G-Gray-_sama_ — pronunció nerviosa.

— Es para el trabajo de historia ¿No? — dijo buscando con el dedo entre los demás libros, husmeando de vez en cuando con la mirada las expresiones de Juvia.

— S-Sí, a Juvia le cuesta un poco conseguir información. — tartamudeó.

— Si quieres te ayudo.

Juvia levantó la mirada con sorpresa chocando con la mirada de Gray que parecía exigir una afirmación, entreabrió los labios pero ningún sonido salió.

— Lo tomaré como un sí. — sentenció tomando el libro de las manos de la joven.

Se dirigió hacia las mesas tomando asiento seguido por Juvia que no podía expresar palabra alguna por la emoción que sentía.

— Qué tema te asignaron. — preguntó hojeando el tomo llegando al índice.

— I-Investigar sobre H-Himmler, pero J-Juvia no sabe por dónde empezar. — contestó el doble de sonrojada.

— Himmler era el comandante en jefe de la S.S, así que deberías empezar por buscar registros sobre esa organización. — explicó observándola.

— G-Gray-_sama_ es muy bueno en estas cosas, sabe mucho. — dijo ella sonriéndole.

Al ver esa reacción Gray esbozó algo muy parecido a una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la pobre Juvia que no podía esquivar su mirada.

Fue de nuevo hacia los estantes trayendo un nuevo libro empezando a buscar.

— ¿Ves? Aquí está su nombre, podrás conseguir mucha información buscando sobre la S.S — dijo.

Juvia se acercó a él para ver el libro, él señalaba por un dedo el lugar en el que se hablaba del hombre, ella sin darse cuenta llevó su mano hacia la página rozando pieles con la mano de Gray, se exaltó escandalosamente, pudiéndolo notar Gray.

— J-Juvia debe irse. — dijo arrancando el libro de las manos del joven. — Gracias por la ayuda, Gray-_sama_. — fue corriendo hacia la bibliotecaria para luego salir del lugar.

Gray solo se quedó ahí mirando el recorrido que ésta había seguido sin poder más que pensar en las palabras de Bob, indudablemente ella le gustaba, indudablemente lucharía por ella.

* * *

Lucy iba en esos momentos camino a su casa, algo alejada de Fairy Tail jugando con su móvil. Esa mañana había recibido un mensaje de Hibiki diciéndole que quería verla pero ella estaba algo ocupada así que decidió simplemente llamarle.

— ¿Hibiki? — llamó luego de saludarlo.

Tras ella iba cierto peli-rosado que frecuentemente la seguía a casa, esperando por que ésta se cruzara de nuevo con el castaño que llamaba "Su novio". Sabía perfectamente que se comportaba como un acosador pero en esos momentos no le importaba porque estaba más que convencido de que estaba enamorado de ella. En el momento en que escuchó nombrar el nombre de ese payaso rechinó los dientes saliendo de su escondite caminando tras ella como todo transeúnte, pero tratando de escuchar su conversación.

— Sé que quieres verme pero este no es el mejor momento, estoy algo ocupada con algunos proyectos. — contestó aún sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo espiada. — Qué tal si nos vemos mañana, puedes pasar por mí y luego hablamos. Hibiki, sé que estás enamorado de mí pero… — dejó de hablar.

Natsu se había acercado tanto que estaba a punto de ser descubierto, peor aún, ella lo dejó en ascuas al callar.

— Bien, hablaremos luego, adiós. — se despidió colgando.

Por la cabeza de Natsu pasaban varias palabras "Sé que estás enamorado de mí pero debemos deshacernos de Natsu primero" o "Sé que estás enamorado de mí pero no tanto como yo de ti", pensar en eso le causaba un fuerte dolor de estómago, se sacudió el cabello de forma histérica.

— ¿Vas a verlo? — dijo llamando la atención de Lucy que se volvió asustada hacia él.

— Q-Qué demonios haces aquí ¿Me estabas siguiendo? — Lucy fruncía el ceño molesta.

Natsu se quedó en blanco dándose un golpe mental por haber abierto la boca de forma apresurada, echando todo su esfuerzo por no ser visto a la basura. Tomó un poco de aire, llenándose de coraje.

— No quiero que lo veas. — exigió.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! Quién demonios te crees para exigirme cosas. — le gritó Lucy para luego volverse y alejarse a paso frenético.

Él fue tras ella nivelando ritmos, para luego tomarla del brazo para que ésta lo mirara.

— Déjame.

— No.

— ¡Que me sueltes! — exigió forcejeando.

— ¿Vas a verlo?

— Sí. — retó.

— Entonces no te suelto.

— Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo Natsu. — inquirió soltándose fieramente. — ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Por eso es que no quiero ni dirigirte siquiera la palabra, te comportas como un demente ¿Sabes lo que se siente eso? Es sofocante. — gritó.

— ¿Y sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi besándolo? — ya no se pudo guardar el rencor, solo lo dejó salir respirando dificultosamente.

— ¿Q-Qué? Qué deberías de sentir, tú y yo no somos nada, peor aún, no te creo capaz de sentir algo jamás por mí. Déjate de juegos, Natsu. Deja de jugar conmigo, porque ya no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo, yo puedo besar a cuantos quiera, puedo salir con todo aquel que se me cruce enfrente, ese no es tu maldito problema.

— ¿De verdad sales con él? — preguntó nivelando su tono de voz.

— Sí. — contestó segura.

— ¿Sientes algo por él? — preguntó de nuevo.

Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas y de la locura, sentía como sus ojos se le aguaban, se sentía vulnerable y a merced de él. Endureció las facciones queriendo ser fuerte pero su corazón le decía que era inútil.

— Yo podría llegar a amarlo. —afirmó.

Natsu frunció el ceño por la respuesta, estaba realmente celoso, en esos momentos si ese hombre se cruzaba en frente suyo, con seguridad lo golpearía.

— Deja de intervenir, Natsu. Tú eres solo mi amigo, ni siquiera estás interesado en mí ¿Por qué insistes en meterte? — ella esquivaba su mirada, porque lo que estaba en frente suyo la espantaba. — Ya déjalo por la paz ¿Quieres? — se giró para irse pero nuevamente él la tomó del brazo.

— No. — sentenció seguro.

— ¿Por qué? — volvió a preguntar quebrándosele la voz.

— Porque tú me gustas maldita sea, me gustas y no quiero que estés con nadie más y menos con ese Hibiki, no quiero que nadie más te bese ni quiero que te enamores de nadie más ¿Quieres que te lo repita? Me gustas. — repitió con la respiración agitada viendo a Lucy confundida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Juro que este fue el capítulo más problemático para mí, escribí las dos primeras páginas fluidamente pero luego me quedé en blanco, la inspiración no llegaba, hasta que escuché una canción que me hizo volver a escena, se llama "Ashita, boku wa kimi ni ai ni iku" *-* así que el martes lo escribí completamente pues solo tenía cuatro páginas listas y no me gustaban. Este capítulo estuvo lleno de drama. El final me gustó mucho pero como saben necesito algo de tiempo para idear lo siguiente, lo siento es que soy mejor para escribir sobre batallas, mi mente es algo caótica, especial para esa clase de narración, el romance me cuesta un poquito.

¿Y bien? Díganme qué les pareció porque dudé bastante acerca de todo en el capítulo, díganme qué opinan ¿Si? Nos leemos el próximo miércoles como siempre. Ja neeeee.

**Marce-san: **Gracias por leer siempre y por dejar tus reviews. Lo dejé ahí porque de verdad me cuestan las situaciones románticas, generalmente me escudo tras las situaciones graciosas o tras batallas por esa razón, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Gracias de nuevo.

**.**

**.  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**"No tengo que morir por la seguridad de mis amigos, tengo que vivir para protegerles, es la única forma de que todos seamos felices" (Scarlet E.)**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_****Saya Christopher**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Juvia al fin se ha rendido, ha decidido dejar atrás a Gray luego de que éste la rechazara y terminara con todas sus esperanzas. Ahora él se dará cuenta de que tal vez sienta algo más que una simple amistad por ella ¿Será muy tarde para recuperarla? **(AU)**

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail" No me pertenece, tampoco sus locos personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo me queda el consuelo de utilizar a esos dementes para cuanta locura a mí se me ocurra.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: - blablabla.

Flashback: **Letras en negrita.**

Recuerdos: "_**Recuerdo"**_

Cambio de escena: _

* * *

**Advertencia: lean las not****as de la autora del final.**_**  
**_

_**Capítulo V – "Lucharé por ella."**_

Lucy estaba realmente confundida, miraba a Natsu como si de un fenómeno de circo se tratara. Él por su parte solo esperaba una respuesta, pero no la estaba consiguiendo y eso empezaba a asustarle.

— ¿Lucy? — llamó ya preocupado. La joven solo lo observaba con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿D-De verdad te gusto? — volvió a preguntar al tiempo en que gruesos hilos de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como torrentes.

— Lo digo en serio. — volvió su rostro inflando los cachetes para no verla, eso terminó con toda la presión ya que Lucy rió relajada. — Hablo en serio, me gustas. — la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él lentamente.

— Desde cuándo sientes... Ya sabes... Que te gusto.

— Desde que entendí que te podías marchar con otro, no me había imaginado lo doloroso que es ver a la persona que te gusta con otro. — se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

El sonrojo en el rostro de la joven se vio inmediatamente, haciendo reír al peli-rosado frente a ella.

— Dime ¿Me aceptas?

— Aceptar como qué.

Natsu cerró los ojos con frustración, de verdad era malo para las confesiones.

— Entiendes lo que quiero decir. — hizo un puchero.

— Hazlo bien. — una gota bajó por su sien, el peli-rosado de verdad era un niño, inmaduro e indeciso.

— ¿Quieres ser mi n-novia?

Ella lo abrazó con mucha simpatía afirmando con la cabeza. Se separó por un momento observando los orbes metálicos del joven para luego besarlo, esta vez por un periodo más largo de tiempo.

— Tengo que irme, Juvia y las demás irán a mi casa esta noche, así que debo apurar el paso. — ella se volvió con el afán de irse pero Natsu la volvió hacia él de nuevo.

— ¿Aún así lo verás? — preguntó serio.

Lucy lo observó, podía notar la tensión en su rostro además de confirmarla por su fuerte agarre. Se acercó y acarició sus mejillas.

— Debo hacerlo, es mi amigo. Nos conocemos desde que yo era solo una niña pequeña. Debo enfrentarlo y decirle que... ya tengo novio.

Él sonrió, por esa vez cedería, solo por esa vez descuidaría a Lucy, porque desde ese momento en más ya nadie los separaría.

Juvia y Levy habían llegado a la mansión Heartfilia pero no encontraron a la rubia, simplemente las hicieron pasar al cuarto de la anfitriona a esperar. Cinco minutos después ésta entró por el umbral, en compañía de Erza.

— Lu-chan, te tardaste, creíamos que ya estarías aquí pues nosotras salimos mucho después de Fairy Tail ¿Qué ocurrió?

La joven se sonrojó notoriamente, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigas. Erza la empujó dentro de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta con llave.

— Habla, habla ahora. — exigió mientras las demás la veían con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

— N-No ocurrió nada, en serio.

— Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa. — tomó la lámpara que se encontraba en una mesita próxima a la cama y la encendió como si de un interrogatorio se tratara.

En esos momentos escucharon un móvil sonar. Lucy atendió lo más rápido posible, pero Erza tomó el aparato antes de que ésta pudiera hablar poniéndolo en altavoz.

— ¿Llegaste bien, Lucy? - escucharon del otro lado de la línea.

Levy tapó la boca de Lucy con una mano para evitar que hablara. Era claro que había estado con ese hombre. Erza tuvo la idea de ver el número de la llamada, descubriendo que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de ¿Natsu?

— ¡¿Natsu?! — gritaron las tres asustando al joven. — ¿T-Tú estuviste con Lucy luego de clases? — al sentir el aura asesina de Erza traspasar la línea telefónica se alejó un poco riendo nervioso.

— Jum me alegra que arreglaran sus diferencias y que ya estén juntos. — sonrió dulcemente.

Levy y Juvia se miraron confundidas mientras Lucy y Natsu sudaban frío preguntándose cómo rayos lo sabía.

— Yo sé todo. — contestó con un deje de autosuficiencia. — Estoy con orgullosa de ti, Natsu. Solo espero que no hagan estupideces, ya saben el amor requiere responsabilidad también.

Lucy se deshizo del agarre de Levy con mucha agilidad.

— Natsu, te dije que no llamaras. Ahora Erza está diciendo cosas raras.

— No te preocupes, Lucy. Mañana nos sentaremos los tres para hablar de los pormenores de un noviazgo, ya saben, no quiero ser tí... — fue interrumpida por una almohada voladora por cortesía de la rubia.

— Ya deja de decir tantas locuras. Natsu, hablamos luego. — cortó la llamada viendo a sus amigas que la observaban aún pidiendo una respuesta, más bien suplicando por una pues habían puesto ojos de borreguito para convencerla.

Simplemente se sentó para cumplir con sus deseos pues suponía que no la dejarían en paz si no lo hacía, menos Erza que ahora tenía el orgullo herido por el golpe violento que recibió.

— Cuenta qué sucedió. — Levy se acercaba cada vez más, algo eufórica.

— Bueno, cuando venía de camino, me encontré con Natsu y él dijo que yo le gustaba. — empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.

— ¿Así nada más? No lo creo Lucy, cuando se trata de sus sentimientos Natsu es simplemente un cobarde. — Erza tomó asiento a su lado.

— De hecho… escuchó que yo estaba hablando con Hibiki y eso creo… hizo que se ponga celoso.

— ¿Tu amigo de la infancia?

— El mismo.

— Juvia desearía que Gray-_sama_ hiciera lo mismo, pero sé que eso no pasará. Felicidades, Lucy. Juvia está realmente felíz por ti. — pudieron notar la tristeza en la joven.

— Juvia, ese es otro cobarde, dale tiempo. De hecho nosotros podríamos ayudarte.

— Lo siento, Erza, pero no quiero que se inmiscuyan. Tampoco quiero herir a Lyon-_sama_; creo que tal vez yo podría enamorarme de él.

Todas simplemente callaron, indudablemente no podían ayudarla si ella no quería, además Lucy entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento de confusión y rabia propio del rechazo. Así que decidió simplemente ayudar a que por cinco segundo olvidara el tema del azabache.

Antes de empezar con el proyecto de Historia que debían hacer, comieron un poco de helado, charlaron y jugaron videojuegos. Llegadas las diez de la noche decidieron que era tiempo de empezar a trabajar.

Al abrir el libro que Gray le había dado esa tarde Juvia encontró un pequeño papel doblado que decía "Déjame acercarme a ti". Lo tomó muy mal, de hecho lo tomó como si el moreno se estuviera burlando de ella, su actitud era confusa, la ignoraba, peleaba con Lyon frecuentemente y ¿Luego le ponía esa nota? No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

La noche pasó algo lento para ellas, ya que el trabajo era algo extenso y debían buscar el significado de varias palabras en alemán, constituía todo un problema.

Al día siguiente las chicas se dirigieron a Fairy Tail, como todas unas muertas vivientes, tenían ojeras muy notorias y el sueño se les salía por cada uno de sus poros. Esa era la descripción de todas, menos Erza Scarlet que siempre mostraba tanta energía, ese día en especial parecía la reencarnación de Adolf Hitler.

— Vamos, chicas. Muestren algo de energía. — animaba.

— Erza, no podemos mostrar energía si no la tenemos.

Al verlas caminar por el pasillo Lyon se acercó, tomando a Juvia por los hombros. Ésta pegó un respingo al verlo y recordar aquella nota en el libro, aún no la había quitado.

— ¿Llevo el libro por ti? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— N-No es necesario, Juvia aún lo usará.

— Solo me refería a cargarlo, no devolverlo mi querida Juvia.

— A Juvia no le molesta cargarlo. No se preocupe, Lyon-_sama_. — ellas siguieron adelante, mientras él solo se quedó estático.

Juvia escondía algo en ese libro y él lo sabía perfectamente, debía conseguir alejarla de él y ver de qué se trataba.

Las chicas fueron al salón de clases, tomaron sus lugares y repasaron parte de la información por si en algún momento les preguntaban alguna cosa.

Gray tenía la atención puesta en su compañera de banco, se preguntaba si encontró la nota que le puso en el libro y si había tenido algún efecto en ella.

— Juvia. — llamó sin saber cómo continuar. — ¿Me dejarás acercarme a ti?

La joven levantó la vista mirándolo con algo de timidez, no sabía qué contestar. Pero estaba segura de algo, no dejaría que la hiriera de nuevo.

— Disculpe, Gray-_sama_. Usted le preguntó a Juvia a quién elegía y ella le contestó sin dudar. Juvia también le dijo que dejara que ella siguiera con su vida ¿Ya lo olvidó? — en esos momentos la peliazul ya no se mostraba igual de tímida y mucho menos insegura, eso solo ponía más nervioso a Gray.

Lyon había estado escuchando todo y ahora estaba más que seguro de que ese libro tenía algo importante en él.

Luego de lo contestado por Juvia; Gray ya no volvió a referirle palabra alguna. Estaba pensando en cómo ganarse su confianza de nuevo, le quedaban solo dos opciones, le decía lo que sentía por ella o le demostraba que seguía enamorada.

* * *

Llegada la hora del receso, la joven fue hasta la puerta teniendo como destino las máquinas de jugos. Lyon aprovechó ese momento para ir hasta su lugar y buscar en el libro. En esos momentos solo se encontraba él en el salón, constaba de aproximadamente cinco minutos para que ella volviera, así que debía ser veloz.

Fue hasta su lugar y tomó el enorme libro hojeándolo con paciencia, luego de unos minutos empezó a desesperarse pues no encontraba nada y el tiempo se le acababa. Así que sacudió el tomo haciendo que un papelito cayera al piso. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Lucy y Juvia, así que dejó el libro en su lugar, tomo el trozo de papel y salió por la puerta de uno de los lados sin encontrarse con ellas.

Fue hasta la azotea, deshizo el doblado del papel y pudo leer "Déjame acercarme a tí. GF". Apretó el papel con todas sus fuerzas, arrugándolo completamente, para luego deshacerse de él rompiéndolo en pequeños pedazos.

* * *

Volvamos al salón en donde Juvia se encontraba sin compañía alguna, Lucy fue a dejar sus libros a la biblioteca, ella también quería hacerlo así que se dispuso a quitar el papel para poder llevar el libro. Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando no lo encontró.

— Qué raro, Juvia jura que lo dejó aquí. — se dijo en voz baja.

Buscó por todo el suelo sin encontrarlo, lo buscó en su bolso, entre sus libretas, el papel simplemente había desaparecido.

En esos momentos Lyon se encontraba en la puerta observándola, buscando preocupadamente algo. "Está buscando el papel", pensó apretando los puños. Se acercó luego de unos segundos, como si nada.

— ¿Qué buscas, Juvia? — preguntó mirando al piso como buscando algo también.

— N-Nada, a Juvia se le cayó un lápiz, no es nada. — Lyon pudo notar perfectamente la pesadez en su voz además de ese gesto de preocupación.

Se sentía mal por haberle arrebatado ese papel, pero de verdad le molestaba que lo guardara como un tesoro, se sentía celoso y estúpido.

— Juvia ¿Podemos hablar luego en la azotea? Quiero decirte algo.

— No se preocupe, Lyon-_sama_. Juvia sin dudas hablará con usted.

El joven le sonrió y fue hacia su lugar, viendo como sus demás compañeros volvían al igual que Gray. Lyon le dedicó una mirada asesina recibiendo una sonrisa burlona del azabache.

* * *

Las clases pasaron sin más, el grupo de Juvia había hecho una excelente investigación, ganándose la mejor nota, al igual que el grupo de Gray.

Para pesar de Lyon pudo notar como Juvia sonrió a Gray lanzándole un "Gracias" al aire. Eso solo encendió más su cólera, estaba tan celoso, Juvia solo demostraba esa sonrisa cuando él estaba cerca, dio un golpe en su muslo derecho sintiendo toda su furia contenida, siendo observado desde lejos por Sherry que simplemente negaba con la cabeza por lo que estaba sucediendo con su querido amigo.

El término del día llegó, y Juvia se dirigió al lugar de encuentro sin encontrar a Lyon aún ahí. Éste por su parte se encontraba saliendo de la sala de clases con algo de nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Guardó todos sus libros al igual que su proyecto y fue hacia la puerta, pero su salida fue impedida por Sherry que puso un brazo impidiendo su rápida retirada.

— ¿Vas a decirle lo que sientes?

— Es obvio ¿No? — respondió tratando de deshacerse de la joven lo más rápido posible.

— Qué estabas buscando en su bolso ¿Ella sabe que te inmiscuyes en sus problemas?

Lyon abrió los ojos de par en par, creía que nadie lo había visto, incluso tomó sus precauciones. La miró algo molesto, si ella lo había visto, tal vez alguien más lo había hecho también.

— No te preocupes, te cuidé las espaldas. Lyon… esto no está bien, sé que la amas pero te estás metiendo en su camino... es como decir "si no está conmigo no estará con nadie más". — dibujó las comillas. — Eso no está bien, dale la oportunidad de elegir, tú la estás dejando con una sola opción. — ella se hizo a un lado.

Lyon se colocó a su lado, sin mirarla. Solamente se quedó parado a su lado. Sherry sabía cuánto la amaba, cuánto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por la peliazul, así tenía la costumbre de siempre oír lo que tenía que decir, pero esa vez no ocurriría de esa forma, porque tenía la oportunidad única de estar con Juvia.

— Él perdió su oportunidad, ahora es mi turno. En cuanto a la oportunidad de elección, ella ya lo hizo y me eligió a mí, así que por favor no te metas. — simplemente se fue dejando a Sherry preocupada.

Juvia llevaba algo de tiempo esperando, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo el albino que no llegaba. Justo en el momento en que iba a bajar a buscarlo la puerta se abrió, dejando ver su dulce sonrisa.

— Perdón por hacerte esperar, es que Sherry me entretuvo.

La joven solo asintió, Lyon era realmente dulce con ella, sabía que él quería algo más que amistad con ella y en todo ese tiempo lo estuvo pensando, tal vez lo intentaría. Era hora de olvidar, ella se prometió olvidar a Gray así que ese era el único camino.

— Juvia, decidí llamarte aquí porque… tú me gustas, de hecho… te amo. — se detuvo para observarla, ella se había sonrojado. — quisiera… que me dieras una oportunidad.

Juvia se quedó observándolo, él parecía no solo nervioso también contrariado, sabía que se estaba asustando, así que sin pensarlo más fue hacia él y se abrazó a su pecho con fuerzas, respirando el aroma de la tranquilidad emanada por él.

Lyon se sintió débil ante el contacto por primera vez iniciado por la peliazul, la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos recibiendo el aroma de sus cabellos.

— J-Juvia intentará hacer felíz a Lyon-_sama_. — contestó con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no pensar en la nota desaparecida.

Lyon levantó su rostro con ayuda de su dedo índice, primero le besó la frente protectoramente, para luego unir sus labios en un dulce beso que no denotaba más que su desinteresado amor.

Juvia le respondía gustosa, aún algo tímida, pero se alejó sin que él se diera cuenta tras recibir el recuerdo de otros labios, unos labios rojos que la habían reclamado, esos labios la habían besado con esa misma ternura pero con algo más, en esos labios habían pasión y desenfreno. Quedó mirando al vacío al recordarlo, sintiendo como su pecho dolía.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Lyon sin notarlo.

— N-No, es solo que ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos ya.

El joven asintió, bajaron pues tomados de la mano. Caminando por el patio de Fairy Tail.

Aún quedaban algunos alumnos en sus prácticas, vieron así mientras salían no solo a Jellal que se quedó estático, sino también a Loki que se lamentaba por lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

Gray llegó a su casa a las seis como de costumbre y como siempre solo estaban él y su gato Ice, lo tomó en sus brazos al tiempo en que dejaba caer sus cosas al suelo. Fue a la cocina por algo de leche, se lo sirvió al animal en un pequeño plato, dejándolo para luego subir pesadamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Una vez en él, fue hacia el baño, se quitó su uniforme y se metió a la ducha en busca de algo de calma, indudablemente él había cambiado. Al principio se negaba a admitir que Juvia le gustaba, pero ahora ya era inevitable, no podía arrancarla de sus pensamientos. Mojó sus mechones negros para luego llevarlos hacia atrás, dejando ver su despejada frente.

Tomó la toalla y la envolvió a su cintura, para luego salir del baño con paso lento. Una vez en su habitación se sentó en su cama, se vistió rápidamente y luego tomó un libro, fingió leer, pues no podía concentrarse con tantas cosas en su cabeza, se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando al techo empezó a pensar en el pequeño papel que había puesto en el libro, fue una jugada estúpida pero era el primer paso de aceptación a sus sentimientos, incluso a cualquier persona le parecería cursi, pero para él ahora era un simple esfuerzo por recuperarla.

En esos momentos el curso de sus pensamientos fue roto por el sonido de una llamada entrante, desconectó el celular del cargador para contestar.

— Ojos puntiagudos. — llamó la voz de su molesto amigo desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Qué pasó, ojos caídos ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy?

— M-Me enfermé. — dijo recordando la supuesta plática pendiente con Erza.

— Por cierto me enteré que tú y Lucy ya están saliendo, me alegro por ti. Aunque sé que Erza querrá tener conversaciones vergonzosas con ustedes.

— Ni me lo digas. Gray… — se escuchó solo el silencio. — llamé para contarte algo. Loki… bueno. — calló.

— Habla de una vez que me estás asustando.

— Él vino a dejarme la tarea hoy y me dijo que vio a Lyon y a Juvia… tomados de la mano.

Gray sintió un gran peso sobre su corazón, pero trataba a toda costa de negar la veracidad de los hechos, no quería admitirlo por nada del mundo.

— Eso no quiere decir nada. — dijo molesto.

— Gray, él le preguntó a Sherry si sabía algo y ella dijo que Lyon le pediría a Juvia que fuera su novia… l-lo lamento.

Gray sintió su corazón desgarrándose, recordó las palabras de Juvia en el salón, todo lo que dijo Natsu tenía sentido pero aún así… aún así no podía admitirlo ¿Juvia lo olvidó? ¿Acaso ahora… amaba a Lyon? Su rostro se endureció, sus facciones se deformaron por la rabia.

— ¿Ella lo aceptó?

— Parece que así es.

Natsu estaba preocupado por su amigo y por la misma Juvia, compartía los temores de Loki, en definitiva no estaba bien.

— No lo permitiré. — escuchó de repente. — no permitiré que él se quede con ella, porque yo… yo la amo, no la dejaré en sus manos. — sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

— Todos te apoyaremos, no lo dudes. — escuchó una afirmación para luego terminar con la llamada. El juego indudablemente estaba empezando.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno mis queridos lectores, una entrega más de esta historia, aunque el capítulo me quedó algo corto. Ahora todo está tomando su curso, Gray ha admitido que ama a Juvia, ella ha aceptado a Lyon, éste rompió el dichoso papel, sherry lo vio, Loki es un chismoso y Erza habla de cosas vergonzosas kufufufufufu.

Bien, esta historia estaba planeada para ser corta, así que lamento decirles que se está terminando . Probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el último, así que lo haré lo más largo posible, sé que me extrañarán (?) pero si quieren saber de mí o quieren leer más de mis locuras pueden seguir mis demás proyectos :3

Díganme ¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen algún pedido en especial? Acepto sugerencias. Bueno me despido hasta la próxima, llega el final… Dejen sus reviews como siempre y esperen el próximo capítulo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aun si no puedo verte...aun si estamos separados...siempre te mirare, mirare por ti para siempre." (Makarov).**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Juvia al fin se ha rendido, ha decidido dejar atrás a Gray luego de que éste la rechazara y terminara con todas sus esperanzas. Ahora él se dará cuenta de que tal vez sienta algo más que una simple amistad por ella ¿Será muy tarde para recuperarla? **(AU)**

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail" No me pertenece, tampoco sus locos personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo me queda el consuelo de utilizar a esos dementes para cuanta locura a mí se me ocurra.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: - blablabla.

Flashback: **Letras en negrita.**

Recuerdos: "_**Recuerdo"**_

Cambio de escena: _

* * *

_****Capítulo VI – La decisión, parte I.****_

Al día siguiente asistieron a clases, con nuevas noticias de por medio. De forma poco clara ahora todo Fairy Tail sabía de la existencia de una relación amorosa entre Lyon y Juvia. Al verlos llegar juntos los alumnos pudieron confirmar sus sospechas. La pareja venía junta, sola y tomada de las manos. Las féminas sintieron una gran opresión en el pecho así como envidia por ver al cano con alguien más y que se tratara de Juvia lo convertía en una catástrofe.

La joven por su parte, no muy amante de la atención, bajaba el rostro como no queriendo ser reconocida por sus innumerables acosadores. Claro está que no eran los únicos interesados, ya que el grupo de amigos de ambos estaban contrariados con los sucesos acaecidos últimamente, la única esperanza era ver a Gray tan decidido.

Por otra parte, la pareja no era el único centro de atención, ahora también se sabía de la relación de Natsu y Lucy que ya no lo ocultaban; esto aminoró la presión sobre la pareja primeriza.

En esos momentos, las personas del pasillo se abrían paso, dejando a Lyon y Juvia ingresar. Éstos marcharon hacia la puerta del salón.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Lyon mirando a Juvia.

— H-Hai, Juvia tratará de no ser débil. —comentó ésta mientras Lyon le daba un beso en la frente.

Ambos ingresaron, viendo con terror como los ojos de los demás se posaban en ellos, sobre todo los de cierto azabache que observaba a Lyon con odio.

La pareja se dirigió a sus lugares; Juvia tomó asiento junto a Gray evitando su mirada, mientras Lyon se sentó tras éste observándolos.

Natsu miraba al trío con terror, al igual que Lucy y Ultear que compartían miradas de vez en cuando. El peli-rosado tomó su celular enviando un mensaje a Erza. Éste decía "Qué demonios vamos a hacer, la tensión aquí es insoportable, me siento en un drama coreano".

La pelirroja tomó el móvil abriendo el mensaje, Jellal pudo ver desde el asiento próximo cómo ésta ponía un dedo en la barbilla en clara señal de estar tramando algo. Se acercó a ella con el fin de ayudarla.

— Qué haremos. Gray ha notado que le gusta Juvia, pero ahora ese ya no es el problema, el problema es Lyon. —Comentó en voz baja—. Debemos hacer algo.

— Estoy de acuerdo, Juvia está más ciega de lo que Gray estaba. Bien, cambiaremos de objetivo, ahora hay que ver cómo hacemos que Juvia vuelva, la pieza clave es alejar a Lyon.

— Pero cómo… —fue interrumpido por Jose que entraba en esos momentos.

El profesor de Biología traía un tapabocas haciendo que algunos ahogaran la risa con dificultad por lo mal que se veía. Traía unas ojeras grandes y muy obscuras, además de su típico peinado y sus ropas. El hombre fue hacia el escritorio, dejando las carpetas en él. Se paró ante la clase y los miró retadoramente para que los que osaban reírse de él cesaran de hacerlo.

— Bien, jóvenes. Cómo saben he estado enfermo, de hecho debería de seguir de reposo, pero como éste es uno de los grupos que más trabajo da por la indisciplina existente a los maestros, decidí darles un trabajo para mantenerlos ocupados.

Se volvió hacia la pizarra y en ella escribió en grandes letras "Proyecto de Biología: Mini-tesis". Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos pero aún así asustados por conocer en exceso al profesor que se mostraba altivo frente suyo, el único capaz de plantarles cara.

— El trabajo consistirá, como lo indica su nombre, en elaborar una Mini-tesis. Tendrán un compañero y con él harán una investigación, así como también un experimento. La teoría elaborada por ustedes será defendida en la feria de Biología. —Al escuchar esto los jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par, sacando una sonrisa al profesor—. Quiero dejarles claro algo, si fallan en este proyecto, fallarán en el año porque este proyecto les dará la nota final, así que más vale que se esfuercen.

Todos tragaron saliva con gran dificultad, todo lo que Jose decía lo cumplía, de hecho tenía fama de ser el profesor más torturador y déspota de todos.

— Por cierto su compañero de proyecto lo elegiré yo, así que no vengan a llorar si no les gusta su pareja ¿Entendido? Bien, ya he hecho los emparejamientos. Así que se los diré por orden alfabético.

Mientras el hombre citaba parejas, Erza sacó con maestría su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Natsu quien lo recibió al instante.

— Sería genial que Juvia y Gray estuvieran juntos. —escribió ésta.

— Estoy hablando con Loki y cree muy probable que suceda, porque según él Jose empareja en números impares. Lucy también ha dicho que es posible.

— ¿En serio? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Indudablemente, luego de haber dicho esto, Jose decía las parejas de los susodichos.

— Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

Gray sonrió ante esto porque escuchó claramente a Lyon lanzando maldiciones y a Juvia decir un "¡¿Q-Qué?!" histérico. Esa era su oportunidad.

Erza y los demás se dedicaron una mirada para luego sonreír a Gray que no cabía en sí mismo por la dicha que sentía.

Luego de esto, Jose dio tiempo a las parejas para que se juntaran a planear los temas y demás cosas. A Lyon le asignaron como compañera a Sherry; a Natsu con Lucy; a Loki con Wendy; Erza con Jellal y Levy con Gajeel.

Juvia se giró hacia Gray tratando de empezar una conversación pero alguien le ganó el lugar.

— Lástima, fuiste asignado con otra, haríamos un buen equipo ¿No crees? —dijo Ultear volviéndose para hablar con su amigo.

Durante ese tiempo éste observó con parsimonia a la peliazul esperando alguna reacción, ésta llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, apenas Ultear le dirigió la palabra, Juvia se puso tensa.

— Es cierto, lamento que tengas que trabajar con Elfman, será problemático. Aún así, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en consultar conmigo.

— Así lo haré. —contestó haciendo un guiño con el ojo derecho.

Al ver este gesto Juvia sintió como en su interior una llama que creía olvidada se encendía, la llama de la posesividad estaba latente de nuevo. Lyon la vio reaccionar con un gesto de desdén que no había visto desde que Gray la había rechazado, tuvo un mal presagio acerca de lo que sucedería luego.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo muchos se dirigieron a la cafetería en busca de alimento, ese no era el caso de Gray que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos más alejados mirando por la ventana. Desde hacía días ese era su escondite, desde ahí podía ver a Juvia reír en compañía de otros, pero ahora la veía con Lucy y Wendy para luego ser atrapada por la espalda por Lyon que le daba un beso en las mejillas.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, había dicho que no se rendiría pero resultaba especialmente difícil no hacerlo. Sentía cómo su pecho se oprimía y la molestia era cada vez mayor. Deseaba ir y separarla de él, alejarla y traerla consigo a un lugar seguro, del que no pudiera salir jamás.

La cosa se puso peor luego de ver a Juvia siendo besada por el joven. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen, indudablemente estaba celoso, jamás pensó complicarse con un sentimiento así pero en contra de todo pronóstico así sucedió. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

— Qué estás haciendo, Gray. No deberías ver algo así, solo te estás lastimando. — Natsu vio a su amigo volverse hacia él con la mirada llena de furia contenida.

— Es tu maldita culpa, Natsu. Tú hiciste que me diera cuenta de que me gustaba y ahora siento que mi vida se hace cada vez más pequeña, que las horas se hacen aburridas sin ella. Es tu culpa. —lo tomó de la bufanda acercándolo violentamente.

— Esto de todas formas iba a suceder, no hay salida, Gray. Tú la quieres ¿No es así? Entonces solo debes luchar. Mira Gray, hoy Lucy verá al idiota ese que la besó ¿Sabes por qué no estoy molesto al igual que tú? Porque sé que me ama; tú sabes que ella te ama ¿No? Entonces solo debes creer que puedes confiar en que tarde o temprano Lyon ya no existirá, se dará cuenta de que tus sentimientos han cambiado y volverá a ti. —su agarre fue disminuyendo en intensidad mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo conteniendo lágrimas que impotencia.

— Eso es cierto, Gray. Deberías escuchar a Natsu, ambos son la misma clase de idiotas, así que puedes identificarte con su caso. —se volvieron viendo a Lucy recostada por una de las paredes, observándolos—. Ambos son idiotas, ambos son inmaduros pero son incapaces de renunciar a aquello que se les ha metido en la cabeza. Dices que no puedes renunciar, dices que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, entonces lucha por tenerla. Puede tener mil novios pero eso no hará la diferencia si ella te sigue amando.

Gray se fue tranquilizando poco a poco dando luego un abrazo a Natsu con el fin de disculparse por echarle la culpa. Lucy sonrió ante el gesto, verlos así solo los convertía en unos idiotas mayores.

* * *

Las clases pasaron sin muchos cambios más que ciertos momentos incómodos entre Gray y Juvia, que trataban de coordinar lo de su proyecto, y Lyon.

En esos momentos Lucy caminaba por los pasillos de Fairy Tail apurada, debía ir a ver a Hibiki y ya estaba atrasada.

— Lucy. —se volvió al escuchar su nombre encontrando a Natsu que respiraba con dificultad tras ella.

— Qué pasó. —él levantó el rostro mirándola sin una pisca de dudas en sus orbes metálicos.

— ¿Podrías avisarme cuando termines de hablar con él?

Lucy tomó su rostro entre sus manos y estampó sus labios en un beso con los del joven para luego alejarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

— Está bien. No te preocupes yo solo hablaré con él y luego me voy a mi casa. No tienes que preocuparte.

Tras verlo sonreír se alejó rumbo a su destino. Caminó rápidamente hasta encontrar a Hibiki en la estación del metro. Al verla llegar él levantó un brazo para indicarle su localización, para luego abrazarla cuando estuviera frente suyo. Ella solo se mantuvo entre sus brazos sin contestarle con ningún movimiento, sabía que en esos casos la menor cosa es tomada como una pequeña esperanza.

— Hibiki. —al escuchar su nombre él levantó la cabeza —. Tú me llamaste aquí porque querías una respuesta y esa respuesta...

— Es no. —sonrió.

Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par ante la suspicacia del hombre. Él tomó asiento con parsimonia a su lado mientras aún la observaba.

— Cómo...

— ¿Cómo lo sé? Lo suponía. Tú estás enamorada del hombre de pelo rosado ¿No?

— ¿Soy tan evidente?

— Para mí sí. No puedes engañarme, cuando te diste cuenta de que nos vio juntos vi el dolor en tu rostro y también le dijiste que era tu novio, lo que no es cierto.

— Hibiki, yo de verdad lo siento. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, no me gustaría perder tu amistad.

— Lucy, cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti yo sabía perfectamente que tú no sentías nada por mí. Es solo que quise intentarlo aunque sea una vez. Dime ¿Ya son novios?

— S-Sí.

— Pues entonces supongo que a tu novio no le gustará verte con alguien que está enamorado de ti. Bien, entonces me voy. -se levantó para marcharse pero Lucy lo tomó de la camisa que llevaba puesta atrayéndolo hacia sí.

— Lo siento, Hibiki. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

— No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Adiós. —se alejó despidiéndose con suaves movimientos de manos mientras Lucy subía al metro.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía Natsu y Gray estaba con Sherry que les había pedido hablar. Más bien a Gray. Los tres estaban parados en el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca sin nadie alrededor.

— Qué es lo que quieres. —espetó Gray algo arisco. Sabía perfectamente que era amiga de Lyon.

— Quiero que alejes a Juvia de Lyon.

— ¿Q-Qué? Por qué querrías eso. —Natsu hacía gestos de confusión.

— Porque sé que Lyon está tan enamorado de ella, que haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado. Esa clase de relación no es buena, además sé que ella te gusta y que Juvia sigue enamorada de ti.

— Creí que eras su amiga. —Gray la observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Ya les dije que lo soy, pero no puedo simplemente permitir que se hagan daño. Juvia puede intentar mil veces olvidarte pero no lo hará, lastimará a Lyon. Por su parte él al negarse a ver la verdad lastimará a Juvia por no dejarla ir. Ya se lo dije pero él se niega a aceptar esto. Por eso, por favor aléjalos, te ayudaré como pueda.

— Sherry, tú... —Gray y Natsu pensaban en la misma cosa. Ambos se miraban compartiendo la preocupación.

— Sé lo que vas a decir, pero no es así. No te lo voy a negar, estuve enamorada de Lyon pero ahora ya no es así, ahora solo quiero que esté bien.

Gray asintió con la cabeza para luego estrechar su mano en alianza.

— Yo no abandonaré a Juvia, así que puedes estar tranquila.

Ella simplemente le sonrió para luego desaparecer tras las sombras del corredor. Gray y Natsu se dirigieron seguidamente a la salida.

— Qué vas a hacer. — preguntó Natsu estudiando a su amigo que se mantenía inmutable.

— No te preocupes, que sea mi pareja en el proyecto nos garantiza la victoria. —seguidamente sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para hacer una llamada —. ¿Juvia? Deberíamos reunirnos para hablar acerca del proyecto, no podemos malgastar el tiempo ¿Puedes mañana? Ya sabes que no tenemos clases y sería fácil ir a buscar información. Bien, te espero en la Biblioteca Nacional mañana. —cortó la llamada para luego mirar a su compañero —. Listo.

En esos momentos el móvil de Natsu sonó, éste atendió como si su vida dependiera de ello para minutos después terminar de hablar sin que Gray entendiera palabra alguna. Natsu empezó a saltar como un niño para luego abrazarlo.

— Q-Qué sucede. —preguntó Gray aún con su amigo colgado de su cuello como si de un mono se tratara.

— Ya no tengo competencia. –gritó a su oído haciendo que pegara un respingo. Lucy me eligió.

* * *

Como lo habían dicho el día anterior se encontrarían en unos minutos frente a la Biblioteca. Juvia se levantó muy temprano, aunque trató de calmar a su corazón no podía, estaba tan entusiasmada que sentía que explotaría aunque lo atribuía al miedo de estar a solas con Gray.

Su cano novio la había llamado insistiendo en acompañarla, pero se negó rotundamente. Así es como ahora estaba a una sola cuadra de llegar, así es como se acobardó dando vueltas a la manzana hasta lograr no sentir las piernas y poder atribuir el palpitar de su corazón a la caminata.

Al llegar al lugar encontró a Gray sentado en uno de los bancos, jugando con las hojas que salían del cantero próximo a él. Juvia se detuvo a solo unos metros para observarlo, llevaba una remera negra y unos jeans oscuros que resaltaban su blanca piel, cerraba los ojos de forma graciosa por la molestia que causaba el sol en éstos y tamborileaba el banco de madera con los dedos. Al ver a Juvia parada a solo unos pasos se puso de pie y fue hacia ella quedando muy cerca.

— Ohayo, Juvia. —saludó.

Al verlo tan cerca y sentir su respiración acompasada no pudo más que desviar la mirada a otro punto para no chocar con aquellos ojos que hacían que su corazón se alborotara.

— O-Ohayo, Gray-_sama_. Creo que deberíamos entrar.

Tras esto fueron hacia la entrada, tiraron de la pesada puerta de cristal ahumado e ingresaron, eran las 8 de la mañana así que no había nadie más ahí, solo la bibliotecaria que les sonrió amablemente, producto de lo joven que era, de unos veinte años aproximadamente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó.

— Desearíamos ver todo lo que tenga para investigación científica. —contestó Gray siendo observado por Juvia.

— ¿Alguna rama en especial?

— Sí, Biología.

La joven los guió al tercer piso del viejo edificio en donde se encontraron con miles de estantes que albergaban unos libros bastante viejos.

Dejaron sus cosas sobre una de las mesas y fueron hacia los libros, en busca de algún tema que pudiera ayudarlos.

— Si me necesitan, por favor no duden en llamarme. —dicho esto la joven procedió a bajar las escaleras de nuevo.

— Gray-_sama_ ¿qué deberíamos buscar?

— No lo sé, pensé en alguna enfermedad genética como el Síndrome de Klinefelter pero no podríamos hacer un experimento que validara la investigación. Así que no sé. -fue hacia el segundo estante a la derecha, siendo seguido por su compañera.

— Juvia tuvo una idea.

— ¿Cuál?

— Podríamos hacer una investigación sobre alimentos transgénicos, podríamos hacer experimentos con ratas, aunque Juvia no quiere hacer que las pobres ratas tengan horribles tumores. —hizo una mueca que denotaba pena.

— De hecho es una excelente idea, aunque no tendrán tumores, Juvia. Tenemos tres días más para hacer el experimento, lo único que podemos hacer es someterlas a exámenes clínicos, compararemos sus resultados con los de un estudio inicial de su estado, debería de existir algún cambio ¿No crees?

— H-Hai.

— Bien, está decidido. Nuestro proyecto se hará de alimentos transgénicos. —le tocó la cabeza a Juvia dejándola más avergonzada aún de lo que ya se encontraba.

Fueron así buscando los libros viendo cómo las horas pasaban lentamente hasta llenar una mesa completa con éstos. En un momento y sin que ella lo notara por estar tan concentrada en el libro que estaba leyendo; Gray se arrodilló a su lado para igualar su tamaño y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha. Juvia pegó un respingo en su asiento, para luego volverse a mirarlo. El azabache sonrió por el bonito color adquirido por las mejillas de la joven.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, haciendo que sus corazones danzaran al mismo ritmo. Entonces Gray, en un acto de osadía, pasó su blanca mano sobre la tersa piel del cuello de Juvia, tomándola tiernamente de la parte posterior del cuello para acercarla. Ésta por el impacto que le causó la acción no reaccionó, simplemente se quedó hipnotizada por sus orbes. Gray se acercó lentamente observando sus labios abiertos como si le dieran la bienvenida. En un rápido movimiento juntó sus labios fugazmente para luego alejarse, viendo como Juvia se sonrojaba para luego volver a ellos esta vez de forma más tendida casi aprovechándose de la confusión que sentía Juvia, movió sus labios envolviéndola en el vaivén que poco a poco se volvía vicioso para ambos. Ella estaba cediendo poco a poco hasta enlazar sus brazos en el cuello de Gray que la había tomado de la espalda atrayéndola. Realmente sentían que era imposible separarse hasta que el tono del móvil de Juvia hizo el trabajo. Ésta levantó el móvil para poder ver quién llamaba; Gray pudo notar como su rostro cambiaba, giró el rostro leyendo fugazmente el nombre de Lyon en la pantalla. Se alejó de ella para que hablara cómoda.

Juvia vio la molestia en su rostro, pero contestó la llamada apresurándose.

— ¿L-Lyon-_sama_?

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Perdonen, este capítulo me quedó algo corto pero tuve algunos problemas y no pude explayarme como quisiera. De todas formas el próximo capítulo será el final, pero como muchos lectores se entristecieron porque llega el desenlace probablemente haga un Ova, no les prometo nada pero lo pensaré. Además si solo hago un capítulo más se quedará en un número impar y no me gusta (Lo sé, tan demente como Death the Kid de Soul Eater con su obsesión por el número ocho ¬¬). Así que ya saben, esperen el próximo capítulo, este es el principio del final :D. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**El miedo no es malo, te hace saber cuáles son tus debilidades… Si conoces tus debilidades, puedes volverte más fuerte" (Gildarts C.)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Juvia al fin se ha rendido, ha decidido dejar atrás a Gray luego de que éste la rechazara y terminara con todas sus esperanzas. Ahora él se dará cuenta de que tal vez sienta algo más que una simple amistad por ella ¿Será muy tarde para recuperarla? **(AU)**

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail" No me pertenece, tampoco sus locos personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo me queda el consuelo de utilizar a esos dementes para cuanta locura a mí se me ocurra.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: - blablabla.

Flashback: **Letras en negrita.**

Recuerdos: "_**Recuerdo"**_

Cambio de escena: _

_**Capítulo VII – La decisión, parte II.**_

— ¿Lyon-sama? —llamó Juvia aún sin apartar la mirada de Gray que la observaba apoyado en uno de los estantes con los brazos cruzados —. J-Juvia está buscando información para su proyecto ahora mismo así que no irá al colegio... Sí, es inevitable estar con Gray-sama ¿Lyon-sama va a quedarse para las prácticas de béisbol? Bien, Juvia lo llamará.

Gray escuchaba todo con la mayor atención posible, escuchar el "Estar con Gray-sama es inevitable" hizo que su corazón rebozara de la rabia, al parecer Juvia no quería estar cerca, entonces ¿Por qué correspondió al beso? Cada una de las preguntas que lo invadían hacía que el fuego se extendiera más.

Una vez que la joven colgó pudo ver en sus ojos algo de miedo, pues guardó el móvil en su bolso sin siquiera mirar lo que hacía, tan concentrada estaba en el rostro contrariado de Gray.

— Gray-sama. —pronunció.

El joven azabache le dio la espalda tomando los libros que habían preparado para caminar luego hacia las escaleras con ayuda de las cuales descenderían.

— Trae los libros que estabas leyendo, los prestaremos y luego iremos a comprar las ratas.

Luego de decir esto desapareció del campo visual. La peliazul tomó los libros cerrándolos, para luego colocar las sillas que habían utilizado en su lugar así como tomar su bolso para seguirle el paso a su compañero. Cuando llegó al primer piso vio a Gray esperándola frente al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, quien registraba en la computadora los libros que se llevarían. Juvia fue y puso los que ella tenía junto a los demás para luego observar a Fullbuster de reojo, para su sorpresa éste incautó su mirada haciendo que irremediablemente tuviera que desviarla ella totalmente sonrojada.

Tomaron los libros y salieron de la biblioteca con aparente prisa. Gray solo miraba el camino mientras Juvia lo observaba. Se preguntaba si estaría molesto por la llamada de Lyon para luego descartar la idea con algo de tristeza "Gray-sama no se enojaría por eso, él no estaría celoso, él no ama a Juvia. Entonces ¿Por qué la besó?". Se sobó el rostro frustrada por todos los pensamientos a los cuales no podía darle una respuesta inteligente, todo en su cabeza era un caos, más aún cuando recordaba la sensación de sentir sus labios.

Gray la miraba de reojo viendo como hacía gesto de tristeza y rabia diluidas en algunos de vergüenza. La joven caminaba como autómata, sin hablar y sin mirar su camino ¡Sin mirar su camino!

Gray al concebir esta idea observó su recorrido, se encontraban en una esquina pero Juvia iba tan ensimismada que no vio a ambos lados para cruzar, simplemente empezó a hacerlo en el momento en que un auto iba pasando. Gray desesperado la tomó de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia sí, haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven chocara contra su pecho. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de Juvia estaba aguada por el susto y no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de Gray cuando éste la acercó.

— Demonios, Juvia, casi te atropellan. —increpó Gray aún con Juvia entre los brazos.

— J-Juvia lo siente. — la joven no pudo guardarse por más tiempo las lágrimas, éstas cayeron como cascadas por su rostro.

Gray al ver lo asustada que estaba la acercó a ella para consolarla, fundiendo sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo. ¿Sentiría Juvia lo desbocado que estaba su corazón ¿Escucharía los estruendosos latidos de éste? Lo que no sabía era que Juvia los atribuía al suyo, su corazón estaba igual de inquieto apenándola.

La joven se soltó del tierno agarre aún con mucha pena desviando la mirada en el acto.

— Muchas gracias, Gray-sama. Juvia ya está mejor.

Luego de decir esto Juvia volvió a caminar, dejando a Gray parado por unos segundos para que luego éste la siguiera. Llegaron a la tienda de mascotas más cercana y compraron una rata para luego caminar por las calles en silencio.

— ¿Te quedas tú con la rata? —preguntó Gray tratando de hacer pasar el momento.

— N-No, a Juvia le da pena tener que usar a la pobre rata para un experimento.

— No te preocupes, solo tendrá algunos cambios. —contestó sonriendo.

Juvia sintió a su corazón hacer acto de presencia de nuevo al ver aquella sonrisa, tan radiante como el sol de un día de verano. Desvió la mirada para en todo el trayecto guardar silencio. Llegaron hasta la casa de la peliazul luego de un vergonzoso andar.

— G-Gracias por acompañar a casa a Juvia.

En el momento en que se iba a girar para entrar Gray la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

— Juvia ¿Me dejarás acercarme a ti?

Ella lo miró atentamente para luego recordar sus dudas y aquel rechazo que desencadenó toda esta insufrible situación.

— N-No, porque Juvia está con Lyon-sama ahora. —contestó para luego entrar.

Gray bajó la mirada, pero no molesto como todas las veces anteriores, sino con tristeza recordando que era cierto, ahora ella estaba con Lyon, aunque a él le pesara ahora ella le correspondía cada beso que éste le diera. Esa horrible visión de ellos juntos se invocó en su mente haciendo que cada célula de su cuerpo sufriera. Necesitaba algo de consuelo, necesitaba al más grande idiota del mundo, necesitaba a Natsu.

…**.**

Lyon estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, el maldito de Gray estaba con Juvia, no podía evitar sentir esa molestia en el pecho. Luego de todas las vueltas que habían dado corriendo se dirigió al banquillo en que había dejado la botella de agua mineral y la toalla que llevaba consigo. Se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar, para tomar la botella entre sus manos y girar la tapa para abrirla. De un sonoro sorbo dejó que el contenido se deslizara por su garganta, llenándolo de una frescura temporal. Volvió a su postura original, pero luego de unos segundos las dudas volvieron; frunció el ceño apretando con fuerza la botella. No es que no confiara en Juvia, no confiaba en Gray... Simplemente todo eso lo estaba matando. Tomó la botella de nuevo pero esta vez para vaciar su contenido sobre su cabeza, empapando sus pelos canos y refrescando sus pensamientos con algo de cordura.

Volvió a la cancha, tomó su bate dispuesto en la reja que le servía como apoyo y se posicionó mirando a Jellal esperando el lanzamiento. Loki que estaba tras él esperando la llegada de la pelota se volvió un poco para ver el tenso rostro de su compañero.

— Lyon ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sacándole las palabras de la boca al peliazul que preguntaría lo mismo.

— De maravilla. —contestó éste golpeando la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, como si se tratara del rostro de aquel que ahora gozaba de la compañía de su novia.

…**..**

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban en esos momentos en frente de la casa del peli-rosado, despidiéndose hace más de cinco minutos.

— Natsu, me tengo que ir. —exigió Lucy aún prisionera entre los brazos de su novio.

— Eso dijiste hace unos minutos, pero se te olvidó en el momento en que te besé.

Acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de su novia, causando que ésta se estremeciera por el contacto, separándose con la ayuda de todas sus fuerzas restantes.

— Sabes que también debes entrar, tu madre no está y Happy está solo, debes darle de comer.

— Puede esperar un poco más, no morirá de hambre. —contestó Natsu nuevamente besándola.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus trivialidades que no notaron la presencia de cierto azabache que llevaba como cinco minutos en el lugar pensando "Le daré un segundo más, unos cuantos besos serán suficientes, luego podré hablar con él, debo tener paciencia", habían pasado cinco minutos desde que decidió ser paciente pero esos dos incordios aún no se separaban.

— ¡Por dios, dejen el intercambio de saliva y terminen con esto de una buena vez!¡Quise ser comprensivo con ustedes pero no hacen más que crisparme los nervios! —Gray fue hasta ambos separándolos a la fuerza.

— ¡Gray teme! ¿Acaso quieres morir? —Natsu pegó su frente a la de Gray empezando una guerra de miradas.

— No creo que puedas matarme, probablemente perderías el tiempo con Lucy antes de hacerlo.

— ¡Heey!

— Lo siento, Lucy. —se disculpó rascándose la cabeza de manera graciosa.

— Bien, ya me voy. Nos vemos, chicos.

Ambos pararon la pelea al ver a Lucy alejarse sacudiendo las manos al despedirse.

—Qué te trae por aquí. —preguntó al fin Natsu.

Entonces pudo ver como una oscura aura envolvía a su amigo, guiando sus pensamientos hacia una posible razón.

— Juvia prácticamente me negó la posibilidad de acercarme a ella hoy. Incluso después de que la besé, una vez que escuchó la voz de Lyon... Natsu ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? —preguntó despeinándose los cabellos con desesperación.

— Mi querido amigo, simplemente porque eres Gray. Pero dime algo ¿Te rendirás?

— No, no puedo hacerlo, porque la amo y sé que ella a mí también, sin tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de decirle... —en el momento fueron interrumpidos por el tono de llamada entrante del móvil de Natsu, éste buscó en sus bolsillos hasta hallarlo y contestó.

— ¿Sí?

— Que buen amigo eres, dejas de escucharme por un simple móvil.

— Sshh, no puedo oír. —nuevamente volvió su atención a la persona del otro lado de la línea. — Oh, espera, te lo paso. —dirigió la mirada a Gray —. Es para ti, es Sherry, dice que te estuvo llamando pero que no contestabas.

— Sí, dejé el móvil en casa. —Tomó el aparato para pegarlo a su oído-. ¿Sherry?

—Gray... Mira, dije que te ayudaría pero no sé si esto es importante... Verás, hace unos días Lyon estuvo buscando algo entre las cosas de Juvia para luego subir a la azotea, la cosa es que encontré restos de papel rasgado en ella y en un pedazo pude leer "Gray".

— ¿En dónde estuvo buscando?

— En un libro bastante grande.

— Ese maldito me las pagará. —el azabache cortó la llamada para luego lanzarle el celular a Natsu.

El peli-rosado pudo ver, no sin miedo, como su amigo cerraba los puños y temblaba con una expresión digna del mismísimo demonio.

— Gray ¿Qué...

— Me las pagará, por haber tocado esa nota que tanto esfuerzo me tomó esconder, tantas horas pensando en la posible reacción de Juvia, pensando en que ella estudiaría la posibilidad de perdonarme al releer la nota que le escribí... Definitivamente no se lo perdonaré, me las va a pagar, no dejaré que me la quite. —caminó con paso firme sin volverse.

Natsu corría tras él desesperado. Por más de que tratara de detenerlo para que éste le dijera qué demonios sucedía, era inútil. Nunca había visto a su amigo comportándose de esa forma, nunca había visto esa mirada de odio en él, el Gray que caminaba presuroso frente a él le asustaba.

— Gray, qué demonios sucede ¿Vas hacía Fairy Tail? —nuevamente sin una respuesta —. No pelearás con Lyon ¿Verdad? ¡Gray!

El azabache ahora caminaba más rápido, escuchar su nombre solo hizo que se enfureciera más. Al ver que no había solución, Natsu decidió que era hora de llamar a los refuerzos. Tomó su móvil para luego buscar el nombre de esa persona entre sus contactos, este no era el momento de preocuparse por su orgullo, tenía a una fiera caminando rumbo a una pelea segura. Acercó el móvil a su oído rezando por primera vez por escuchar esa voz.

— Qué horas son estas de llamar, Salamander. —increpó el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

— Teme, son las 7 de la tarde ¿Qué a caso te duermes temprano? ¿Tu mami no te deja desvelarte?

— Tú...

— Gajeel, no llamé para pelear. En estos momentos estoy siguiendo a Gray... Está hecho una fiera, vamos hacia Fairy Tail y temo que él y Lyon tengan una pelea, no creo que pueda detenerlo.

— Demonios, voy enseguida. No le despegues el ojo de encima.

— No te preocupes, yo... -se interrumpió al volverse y no encontrar al azabache —. Temo decirte que tendrás que correr.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque acabo de perder a Gray de vista.

— Demonios, Salamander, juro que si ellos dos no se agarran de las greñas de seguro te doy tu merecido. —luego de la amenaza cortó la llamada, para que ambos se dirigieran a prisa a tratar de impedir lo inevitable.

…

Lyon se encontraba en esos momentos tomando sus cosas para ir hacia los sanitarios, eran las 7 de la noche y se disponía a tomar una ducha para luego ir a su casa. Fue hacia su cubículo en busca de su uniforme normal, allí encontró su móvil, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo revisó, con mucha molestia notó que ningún mensaje lo aguardaba. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia para luego desprenderse de su ropa empapada de sudor y entrar a las regaderas. Estuvo bajo el grifo abierto por unos minutos, sin hacer ningún movimiento que demostrara que estaba vivo, simplemente se dejó acariciar por las aguas que caían en torrentes.

Luego de un tiempo empezó a fregarse los cabellos con algo de histeria, cualquiera pensaría que estaba actuando como un loco pero él de verdad la quería ¿Por qué Gray podía rechazarla y como si nada tenerla tras él de nuevo? Era injusto, él llevaba mucho tiempo amándola sin que ésta lo notara, ahora que al fin conseguía una relación él lo arruinaba.

Salió de las duchas para tomar su toalla y pasarla por toda su piel, luego fue hacia el banco más cercano tomando la ropa que dejó en él, se vistió y luego se dirigió hacia el antes mencionado cubículo para tomar el bolso que contenía sus pertenencias, colgarlo al hombro y salir del lugar.

Caminó cansinamente bajando las escaleras, pues los sanitarios, de forma estúpida, se encontraban en el último piso. Todo el colegio en ese momento se encontraba a oscuras, pues los únicos presentes eran los conserjes y los del equipo de béisbol. Por las ventanas del pasillo ingresaba la tenue luz del atardecer, con aquel tinte carmín que despedía a un nuevo día, se quedó observando por una ventana, sin siquiera acercarse a ella, solo volvió su rostro para mirar al desértico campus.

— Al fin te encontré, maldito.

Al escuchar esa voz se volvió, encontrando en el extremo del pasillo a un agitado Gray con los puños cerrados con vehemencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gray se acercó para violentamente tomarlo del cuello de la camisa que el cano llevaba puesta, arrugándolo con ayuda de sus cerrados puños.

Lyon apretó la muñeca de Gran con fuerza, con el vano intento de que éste lo soltara.

— ¡Suéltame! —bramó mirándolo a los ojos.

— Tú, maldito... Cómo te atreviste, ese papel era sagrado, podía haberse visto simple, pero era la muestra de que estaba dejando mi orgullo atrás por recuperarla.

— No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

— Tú... Que tienes que recurrir a esos sucios trucos por ganar algo de su atención. —su agarre se hizo más frenético, hasta el punto de acercar a Lyon a su rostro —. Me das lástima, porque sabes que aunque la beses mil veces y aunque pasen mil años ella me seguirá amando. — le dio un golpe en el rostro haciendo que Lyon cayera estrepitosamente al piso, secando con ayuda de sus dedos el fino hilo de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios —. No dejaré que te quedes con ella.

Lyon se levantó y caminó hacia él, pero antes de que lo golpeara un fuerte agarre evitó que lo hiciera. La persona lo sujetaba de ambos brazos, evitando que avanzara. Miró hacia adelante y vio a Gray sujetado por Natsu. Se volvió y pudo encontrarse con la metálica mirada de Gajeel.

— Suéltame. —espetó para luego volverse —. ¿Crees que la recuperarás solo porque tu estúpido orgullo te impide perder contra mí? Acéptalo Gray, ella no volverá contigo.

— No hables como si supieras todo de mí, sabes que ella me ama yo no la dejaré ir. Acepta de una maldita vez que tú le quitaste la nota.

— Sí se la quité y lo hice porque seguramente le robaría horas de sueño. No voy a aceptar que siga sufriendo.

Gajeel y Natsu se miraba con algo de preocupación, se hacía cada vez más difícil contenerlos, y es que la furia los estaba cegando.

— Ya basta ustedes, dos. Lyon por dios, deja de herirte y reacciona. —increpó una voz tras ellos.

Los cuatro ahí presentes se volvieron encontrando a Sherry, Jellal y Loki agitados, al parecer de correr hasta su encuentro.

— Por favor, chicos. Llévense a Gray. Yo me quedaré con Lyon.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron para luego ir a ayudar a Natsu.

— Suéltenme, esto aún no hay terminado. —gritó Gray.

— Sí, se ha terminado ¿Acaso quieres herir a Juvia? Si supiera que ambos están peleando se pondría triste. —Jellal sonrió al ver ceder a Gray.

Los tres lo encaminaron hacia el final del pasillo desapareciendo minutos después.

— Gajeel, también puedes irte. Necesito hablar con él.

El pelinegro miró con desconfianza a Lyon pero luego de ver que estaba más calmado decidió irse. Una vez solos Sherry se sentó a su lado mirándolo sin decir nada. Luego de un momento llevó el dedo índice a la herida de la boca de Lyon, haciendo que éste pegara un respingo.

— Hay que curarte.

— No quiero... Por qué interviniste, era hora de que le dejara en claro a Gray que...

— Lyon, lo mismo que tú sientes ahora lo sentí yo, amar sin que la persona que invade tus pensamientos siempre lo note, verla suspirar por otro que te quita el lugar en su corazón, pedir algo de atención sin conseguirla... Sentir inseguridad al verla con aquella persona que te la roba... Todo eso apesta.

— Tú...

— Eso sentía yo cuando estaba enamorada de ti. —sonrió al ver cómo Lyon abría de par en par los ojos —. Pero aún así, jamás hice lo que tú estás haciendo, dime Lyon ¿Qué hubieras sentido tú si yo te hubiera hecho lo que le estás haciendo a Juvia? ¿Me lo hubieras perdonado?

— No.

— Exacto, aunque a ti no te guste y aunque te haga sufrir, debes admitir que Juvia lo ama y que no puedes hacer nada por cambiar eso. Al menos piénsalo ¿Sí?

Se levantó para acercarse a él, pasó un brazo por la espalda para, con ayuda del otro puesto en el estómago, ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

— Sherry, yo...

— No quiero que sientas pena por mí, Lyon. No te dije lo que te dije para ganarme tu lástima.

El albino le sonrió para luego caminar acompañado por ella hasta la salida.

…**..**

Habían pasado ya unos días desde aquel incidente, las heridas corporales de Lyon sanaron pero las emocionales seguían ahí. Constantemente sentía culpa por haber roto ese papel, por hacer que Juvia saliera con él, por Sherry... Su cabeza era un caos.

Por su parte Juvia seguía trabajando con su proyecto, Gray y ella se esforzaban mucho pero trataba de no verlo muy seguido para evitar que se repitiera aquello de la biblioteca.

Esa mañana salió temprano de su casa camino a Fairy Tail, encontrando a Lyon que la acompañó gustoso. Al llegar se encontraron a Gray y Ultear en el campus, bajo un árbol hablando con toda tranquilidad hasta que vio algo que no le gustó, Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa sintiendo que éstos se le aguaban. Su Gray-sama fue abrazado por la azabache, pero en contra de todo pronóstico él correspondió al abrazo, tomándola de la cintura.

Lyon la observó de reojo al ver aquella escena, sintió que su corazón se partió al ver las lágrimas recorrer las pálidas mejillas de la joven. Esa era la señal, ella lo seguía amando.

La tomó del brazo y la alejó lo más que pudo de esa visión, la llevó al taller de pintura que estaba desocupado y cerró la puerta. La joven que estaba sentada en una silla no lo miró, mantuvo su aguada mirada en el vacío.

— Juvia. Dime la verdad ¿Aún lo amas?

Ella levantó la cabeza notando la sonrisa dulce que el joven le dedicaba.

— Lyon-sama, Juvia...

— Por favor no me mientas, está bien, lo que sea lo aceptaré.

— Juvia aún lo ama, desesperadamente.

Sonrió al ver la valentía con la cual enfrentaba la situación. Se acercó a ella y le acarició las azules hebras con amor.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí conmigo? Ve por él, no dejes que ella te quite lo que es tuyo.

— Pero, Lyon-sama...

— Te dejo libre, desde el primer momento supe que no me amabas e hice cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. Juvia, fui yo quien te quitó aquel papel que Gray te dio. Lo siento mucho, pero nuestras cuentas él y yo ya las saldamos. Ve por él.

— Lyon-sama. —se acercó a él y lo abrazó —. Juvia no quiere dejarlo, además no permitirá que Gray-sama la siga lastimando.

— Nunca sabrás que pudo haber pasado si no lo intentas, yo... Él tal vez siente algo por ti. No lo dejes pasar ¡Vete y dile lo que sientes, no tengas miedo!

Juvia al verse animada, en un escape de adrenalina fue hacia el lugar en el que antes lo vio con aquella mujer. Solo una vez más, solo esa vez lo intentaría. Corrió hasta llegar a ellos.

— Gray-sama —llamó recibiendo la atención que deseaba —. Juvia desearía hablar con usted, por un momento. —bajó la cabeza para luego jugar con sus manos.

— Bien, yo me voy. Nos vemos luego, Gray. —dijo Ultear para luego alejarse.

Gray observaba a Juvia con curiosidad, ésta se veía en exceso nerviosa, causándole curiosidad.

— Juvia...

— Por favor, Gray-sama. Juvia quisiera hablarle primero. —tragó saliva y continuó —. J-Juvia de verdad siente que Gray-sama... Ella... Ama a Gray-sama como a nadie, siente que cada vez que Gray-sama se acerca su corazón se derrite por las llamaradas que desprende su cuerpo... Juvia... Lo ama con todo su corazón, pero no puede permitir que la siga tratando así, ella... —se interrumpió al sentir las lágrimas descender por su rostro. Bajó la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, evitando que Gray la viera sollozar.

— Juvia, levanta el rostro, déjame verte. —trató de apartarle las manos, pero fue rechazado. Así que la atrajo hacia él con amor, envolviéndola en suaves besos que hicieron que instintivamente lo observara.

— ¿Y quién dijo que te lastimaría? Yo ya no te dejaré ir porque yo también te amo. —escondió su rostro en el cuello de la joven, respirando aquel aroma que te inspiraba tranquilidad.

Juvia por su parte se quedó petrificada por aquella confesión. Ni en un lueñe futuro se hubiera imaginado escuchar aquello, en cambio ahora estaba al alcance de su mano.

— G-Gray-sama ¿Ama a Juvia?

— Sí. -contestó aún abrazado a ella —. La amo tanto que me vuelve loco verla con el idiota de Lyon.

Juvia se separó de él con ayuda de sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Pero Juvia lo vio abrazando a Ultear-san.

Gray se rascó la cabeza grácilmente para sonreír por aquello.

— Eso... Pues estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia Lyon cuando los vi juntos, ella solo me abrazo compasivamente, ella es solo mi amiga, no pienses que... —fue interrumpido al sentir el contacto de los labios de Juvia sobre los suyos, ésta hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzarlos, haciendo puntitas de pie pudo lograrlo cerrando los ojos al instante. Se alejó rápidamente con el sonrojo pintando su rostro.

— Juvia es muy felíz.

Gray le sonrió para luego tomarla de la cintura reclamando sus labios de nuevo. Todo era observado por Lyon que desde la ventana del segundo piso los observaba.

— ¿La dejaste ir? —preguntó Sherry parándose a su lado para observar a la pareja que aún no se despegaba.

— Era lo mejor, ambos nos estábamos haciendo daño.

— Solo espero que les vaya bien.

— Les irá bien, porque aunque Gray sea un idiota que no ve más allá de sus narices la quiere y sé que la protegerá ante todo. Además yo ya no me podía ocupar de sanar sus sentimientos, ahora debo cumplir con otra persona. —Lyon volvió su cabeza hacia Sherry.

Ella se alegró, por primera vez veía ese gesto dedicado exclusivamente a ella. Ahora las cosas estaban como hace tiempo debieron estar.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Las cosas en definitiva no salieron como quería, pero bueno eso es parte de la vida. Al final haré un capítulo normal. O sea que éste no es el final, el próximo sí lo es y probablemente lo haga más cortito porque pondré lo que no puse aquí ¿Ok? Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Lo siento, es que estoy de salida, así que no puedo alargarme mucho.

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Acny: **lamento no haberte respondido anteriormente, es que no tuve mucho tiempo. Por ti hice más Nalu y en el próximo habrá más. Sí, ya se acaba, lastimosamente no cuento con el tiempo para hacer proyectos largos pues ya tengo dos historias que consumen el poco tiempo que tengo. Puedes buscar entre ellas y ver si alguna te gusta, pues dudo que empiece un proyecto nuevo xD Gracias por leer.

**Marce: **no te preocupes, lo sé, pasa muy seguido con la "U". Gracias por leer y espero que te gusten las locuras del nuevo capítulo. Gracias de nuevo.

**Kuro: **jajajajaja aquí está parte del final, gracias por leer, espero que te guste.

**Bra-Megumi: **perdón, no pude responderte hasta ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y por dejar un review a pesar de la dificultad para escribir en español, te quedó muy bien xD. Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Dará en el blanco sin importar lo lejos que estés ¡porque no hay nada más fuerte que un miembro de Fairy Tail y la fuerza de su pasión! (Lyon Bastia)"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Juvia al fin se ha rendido, ha decidido dejar atrás a Gray luego de que éste la rechazara y terminara con todas sus esperanzas. Ahora él se dará cuenta de que tal vez sienta algo más que una simple amistad por ella ¿Será muy tarde para recuperarla? **(AU)**

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail" No me pertenece, tampoco sus locos personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo me queda el consuelo de utilizar a esos dementes para cuanta locura a mí se me ocurra.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: - blablabla.

Flashback: **Letras en negrita.**

Recuerdos: "_**Recuerdo"**_

Cambio de escena: _

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII- "Lo poderoso de la magia"**_

Aquel día será recordado por aquellos dos de manera diferente, ese fue el día en que Juvia fue realmente feliz viendo que lo que anhelaba se volvía realidad y por su parte Gray comprendió que dejar el orgullo atrás te abre los caminos hacia la felicidad. Pero ¿Por qué los caminos? Porque no hay uno solo, en el caso de Gray le ayudó a recorrer el terreno pantanoso que llevaba a una hermosa pradera bajo el cielo azul, tan azul como el pelo de Juvia. En cambio a Lyon lo llevó por la pradera, lo pasó por el pantano y ahora lo dejó en una ciudad desconocida, era su momento de elegir qué camino tomar.

Ahora, un día después de que todos decidieran qué camino recorrer, se encontraban de nuevo. La academia Fairy Tail recibía a las personas más radiantes que sus puertas recibieran jamás, por un lado Gray y Juvia, que aunque ella aún se sintiera algo incómoda cerca de él, todo eso se esfumaba al ver esa cálida sonrisa. Por el otro lado Lyon, que aunque ahora estaba solo estaba más felíz que nunca.

Todos fueron a clases con mucha rapidez, ese día presentarían su proyecto, por lo que más que uno estaba nervioso. Gray y la peliazul entraron al salón con la jaula de su pequeño ratón en mano, fueron y ocuparon el lugar que les correspondía. Ambos se sonrojaron al ver 8 cabezas girar para mostrar la más bella sonrisa.

— Juvia, más te vale que lo dejes libre los viernes porque es día de películas de dragón, tu puedes ser su novia pero yo soy su hermano. Además necesita que alguien le baje los humos, siempre es tan engreído... —Natsu hacía graciosos gestos con la mano.

Gray le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Juvia riera.

— Lucy, controla a tu hombre por favor.

La aludida se volvió sonriendo por aquellas ocurrencias de los dos.

— Natsu, ven y siéntate aquí, romperás algo si sigues corriendo por ahí. —indicó la rubia.

— ¡Hai!

— Llevan unos días de relación y ya te domaron, Natsu.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! Claro que no.

— Claro que sí. —de nuevo el choque de frente se hacía presente al igual que las peleas.

Mientras aquellos dos jóvenes peleaban Lucy se acercó a Juvia.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya son novios?

— N-No, aún no, Gray-sama aún no me ha pedido nada y la verdad es que todo es muy reciente, Juvia no quiere lastimar a Lyon-sama.

— Te comprendo, Lyon es una buena persona. Natsu me contó que él te dejó ir, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Creo que deberías hablar con él.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó Gray deteniendo la pelea, aunque aún tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Natsu.

Ambas se miraron, pero con la simple mirada concluyeron que Gray debía escucharlo de una vez.

— Con Lyon. —contestó Lucy.

— ¿Qué? Juvia no tiene nada que hablar con ese idiota.

— Gray-sama... -interrumpió Juvia con un deje de tristeza —. Por favor no hable así de Lyon-sama, las cosas ciertamente han cambiado pero por favor no le prohíba cosas a Juvia, eso hace que se sienta mal.

Gray soltó el agarre haciendo que Natsu cayera al suelo, para luego acercarse a la peliazul.

— Lo siento, es solo que me siento inseguro cuando estás junto a él. —le dio un beso en la frente disculpándose mientras ella se sonrojaba.

En esos momentos lo vieron entrar, todos giraron la mirada, pero él simplemente les sonrió para luego ocupar su lugar atrás de Juvia. Ésta se volvió algo triste, pues si bien el albino les sonrió no les habló.

— Lyon-sama. —llamó Juvia.

Él levantó la mirada un poco apenado para unir sus ojos a los de ella.

— Pensé que no me hablarías más.

— ¿Por qué pensó eso?

— Pues... Porque yo traté de alejarte de Gray.

El azabache pudo ver la tristeza en Juvia, era mejor olvidar todo aquello para poder avanzar, solo así todos podrían seguir su propio camino.

— Lyon... —Juvia pegó un respingo al escuchar su voz y Lyon levantó la cabeza, enfrentando la mirada algo angustiado —. Tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde primaria, no pienses que por un error voy a odiarte, además yo también cometí errores. Es hora de olvidar todo y seguir adelante. Que hayamos tenido problemas no significa que quiera que te alejes de todos nosotros, somos amigos aunque nos golpeemos mil veces. —concluyó.

Lyon miró a todos aquellos que él consideraba sus amigos, cada uno de ellos afirmó, incluso Juvia. Se sintió tan feliz, buscó con la mirada a cierta pelifucsia que le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

— Gracias. —contestó.

En esos momentos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de cierto temible profesor, que avanzaba a paso lento, retando a sus alumnos con la mirada.

— Bien jóvenes, —dijo—. Es momento de ir a la feria.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares con los experimentos en mano y se dirigieron al salón auditorio. Allí las mesas de exhibición estaban preparadas, solo esperando aquello que las adornaría.

Gray y Juvia avanzaron hacia la mesa que era suya. Llegaron y pusieron los carteles explicativos y la rata, además de las sustancias extraídas de los alimentos transgénicos sobre la mesa, esperando que los jueces llegaran.

* * *

Sherry se encontraba en esos momentos arreglando sus experimentos y repasando algunos datos cuando Lyon se le acercó.

— Ya deja eso, todo estará bien.

— No puedo confiarme. —levantó levemente la mirada para echarle una fugaz hojeada a su amigo -. Te vi hablar con Juvia ¿Quedaron bien?

El albino la observó con una sonrisa sincera, haberse ganado el perdón de sus amigos de alguna manera lo hacía infinitamente feliz.

— Sí, creo que ahora puedo seguir adelante sin ningún temor, ahora sé que no estaba equivocado. —miró a su alrededor, los jueces se acercaban de a poco, debía hacerlo rápido —. Sherry, los demás están pensando ir al parque de diversiones después de la feria ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La joven le sonrió socarronamente ¿La estaba invitando a salir?

— ¿Pareja de consolación? Claro, por qué no. —dijo sarcástica.

— N-No, de verdad... ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo? Ya sabes solo seguir siendo amigos por ahora pero...

— Lyon ¿Tan rápido te recuperas? Sé que aún te gusta Juvia, así...

— No te estoy diciendo que me ayudes a olvidarla sino que... No me dejes solo. -entonces vio un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y de verdad sintió pena por él.

— Huuumm, está bien pero no te pases de listo. —le dedicó un guiño para luego callar y recibir a los jueces.

* * *

Juvia y Gray ya había tenido su momento de brillar, los jueces pasaron por su mesa y les dedicaron varios aplausos por su proyecto.

— J-Juvia aún está nerviosa. -expuso la joven mirando sus manos que aún le temblaban.

— Lo hiciste bien. —se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Luego de alejarse iba a volver a hacerlo, pues vio el sonrojo de Juvia que le pareció tan tierno pero cierta pelirroja se lo impidió.

— Ustedes dos, sepárense. Aún no tuve la charla con ustedes.

— ¿De qué charla estás hablando? —preguntó Gray con una gotita en la sien.

— Pregúntale a Lucy y a Natsu.

Los aludidos se miraron para luego, con las mejillas encendidas, desviar la mirada tímidamente.

— Esa charla se ve vergonzosa, Juvia no quiere tenerla.

— ¿Seguimos hablando eso? Por favor, cambiemos de tema. —pidió Natsu casi rogando.

— Erza, tu proyecto fue de locos, cómo demonios se te ocurrió esa prueba de genes para el Síndrome de Turner.

— Pues mi tío es doctor así que fue algo fácil.

— Fue algo espantoso, yo soñaré con esas imágenes. —Wendy cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Luego de unos minutos los jueces se dedicaron a deliberar, mientras los alumnos esperaban sin una pizca de nervios, pues a ninguno le importaba mucho la dichosa feria.

Vieron a aquellos vejetes subir al escenario ahí montado con un sobre en mano. Jose lo tomó y lo abrió para luego dirigirse al micrófono.

— Bien por decisión unánime el tercer lugar es de... Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia con su proyecto sobre las aplicaciones de la ley de codominancia de Mendel; el segundo lugar es para... Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar con su proyecto de alimentos transgénicos.

— Jah, te gané bobo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! Qué tienen de especial unas plantas tóxicas, nosotros hablamos de herencia ¡Herencia! —iban a empezar a pelear pero Erza los golpeó.

— Por último, el primer lugar... Para el proyecto de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernández del Síndrome de Turner. Muchas felicidades.

La pelirroja eufórica caminó hacia el escenario con su compañero a tomar su trofeo, dedicándole una significativa sonrisa.

— ¿V-Vieron eso? No pudo haber sido una sonrisa. —dijo Natsu estático.

— C-Claro que no, idiota. Fue solo el efecto de la luz.

Ambos rieron nerviosamente mientras Lucy y Levy se miraban con una sonrisa, al parecer una nueva pareja estaba naciendo.

* * *

Luego de ello fueron al parque de diversiones, fueron a comprar los Tickets y entraron. Se reunieron en el centro de aquel enorme lugar para ponerse de acuerdo.

— ¿A dónde quieren ir? —preguntó Erza.

— Vamos a los Karts primero, me encantaría darle una paliza a Gray.

— Jajajajaja ya te gustaría idiota.

Todos fueron hacia el lugar y como era de esperarse Gray y Natsu compitieron en todo lo que podían, incluso en los Karts, se chocaron mil veces para ver quién perdía primero el control. Las chicas que no quisieron jugar se quedaron junto a las vallas esperando por sus amigos mientras charlaban.

— ¿Y bien Erza? Qué pasa entre tú y Jellal. —inquirió Cana que se unió al grupo poco después de que salieran de clases.

— Q-Qué quieres decir con eso.

— Sí, sí... Esas miradas cómplices te delatan, vamos Erza, cuéntanos. —esta vez fue Lucy la que habló.

— Pues... Él y yo nos dimos cuentan de que sentimos algo de atracción y pues...

— Otra pareja más... Es tan triste, yo ni siquiera tengo novio ¿Y tú, Juvia?

— J-Juvia no entiende a qué se refiere, Cana-san.

— Lo que pregunto es si Gray y tú ya están juntos.

— A-Algo así, es decir que Gray-sama ha cambiado con Juvia pero aún no son novios.

— ¿Ya se besaron?

— ¡Cana! -reclamó Erza -. Pero... ¿Ya se besaron.

A Levy, Wendy, Lucy y a la misma Juvia le cayó una gota por la sien al ver el cambio de actitud de la joven pelirroja.

— S-Solo una vez desde que aclaramos nuestros sentimientos.

— Demonios, ustedes no necesitan un empujoncito, necesitan que los lancen por un precipicio, por dios.

— jajajaja —rió Erza por la frase de Cana.

— Tú también, los conozco a ambos y sé que no avanzarán si alguien no interviene.

Entonces todas se giraron a ver a Sherry que seguía alejada, viendo el recorrido de los pequeños carros de carrera.

— Sherry. —la aludida las observó rápidamente —. ¿Tú aún amas a Lyon?

La joven bajó la mirada con algo de pena, no le gustaba declarar sus sentimientos ante tantas personas.

— No sé, no me gusta pensar en eso.

Al momento los chicos volvieron con premura. Gray tomó del hombro a Juvia, estrechándola hacia sí mientras ésta se sonrojaba. Cana miró a aquellas nuevas parejas, notaba que Sherry era la que necesitaba más ayuda pues de una u otra forma ellas sabían que aún quería a Lyon. Ésta, Levy y Lucy se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, cumplirían con su cometido fuera como fuera.

* * *

La tarde pasó muy rápido entre juegos, comidas y risas.

— Estoy cansado. —se quejó el peli-rosa —. Pero quiero subir a ese juego aún.

Señaló con el dedo lo que parecía un risco sin punto visible, era nada más y nada menos que la montaña rusa.

— J-Juvia no quiere subir ahí, se marea fácilmente.

— ¡Pero yo quiero subir!

Ahí estaba la oportunidad que había esperado toda la tarde, debía aprovecharla, captó la mirada de Levy y Lucy y éstas le siguieron el juego.

— Pues, tengo una idea. —dijo la rubia—. Yo iré con Natsu, Loki, Cana, Levy y Gajeel. Ya que Juvia, Erza y Sherry se marean en el juego...

— Yo no... —interrumpió Sherry pero al momento calló por la mirada asesina de Cana.

— ¡SE MAREAN! —recalcó con vehemencia —. Entonces Jellal, Lyon y Gray se quedarán con ellas ¿Les parece?

Los tres inocentes asintieron para luego ver a aquella multitud malvada alejándose. Estuvieron sentados unos minutos hasta que Gray se levantó y miró a Juvia.

— Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna ¿Puedes subir ahí?

— H-Hai.

Se dirigieron hacia ella para que minutos después los demás los siguieran, en una cabina fueron Gray y Juvia, en otra distinta Lyon y Sherry y en la otra Jellal y Erza.

Una vez que la rueda empezó su recorrido el silencio reinó en la primera cabina, pero no por mucho tiempo porque Gray tenía un plan. Se levantó del asiento y fue hacia la joven peliazul sentándose a su lado.

— Juvia. —llamó —. Sé que es algo pronto para esto y que no es correcto porque acabas de terminar una relación con Lyon pero... Yo te amo.

— G-Gray-sama. —llamó ésta con los ojos clavados en los orbes del joven, totalmente sonrojada.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó al fin.

Vio luego de unos segundos que las mejillas de la joven tomaban un rojo carmín muy interesante, ésta afirmó tímidamente a la petición. El joven acarició sus cabellos con una ternura única para luego acercarse lentamente a ella besándola con vehemencia, indudablemente la amaba, porque mientras sus bocas jugaban su corazón palpitaba, tomó su mano fuertemente para colocarla en su pecho, presionándola sobre él.

— ¿Puedes sentirlos? —preguntó mirando a la joven que estaba atenta a cada movimiento que él hiciera —. Es lo que causas en mí. —dijo para luego besarla de nuevo.

Vayamos a la segunda cabina en donde Lyon miraba a su compañera de reojo, ésta se había dado cuenta pero decidió evitar mirarlo.

— Sherry, tú no te mareas en esos juegos.

La joven se volvió violentamente con el rojo más fuerte en sus mejillas.

— ¿Aún me amas?

La joven bajó la cabeza sin responder, apretando entre los puños un pedazo de la tela de su falda.

— Sherry...

— Sí, aún lo hago. Pero no quiero que estés conmigo solo porque Juvia te rechazó.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? Ya sé que dijiste que no querías nada ahora pero de verdad pienso que esto podría funcionar, solo dame una oportunidad.

Sherry miró hacia los lados, ya habían terminado el recorrido y sus demás amigos ya los estaban esperando. Se volvió de nuevo interceptando la mirada de súplica de Lyon.

— Está bien, s-solo necesito tiempo.

Al momento las puertas se abrieron dejándolos salir. Lentamente se acercaron al otro grupo en donde Natsu se quejaba.

— Me dejaron subir solo una vez, no es justo.

Al ver llegar a los otros Cana reaccionó.

— Cállate. —mandó para que los demás no descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Miraron a los recién bajados, Gray y Juvia venía abrazados, Lyon y Sherry sonrojados a la vez que se sonreían y Erza y Jellal ¿Tomados de la mano?

— No puede ser. —alegó Loki después de ver a la recién formada pareja.

Lucy y Natsu se miraron para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

— Todos ustedes tendrán la plática vergonzosa. —declararon al unísono haciendo que todos rieran.

…_**..FIN….**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Me quedó un poco corto pero ya ven, pasa cuando se llega al final de algo kufufufufufufu. Espero que les haya gustado, esto era solo para dejar en claro cómo quedaron las cosas luego de que Gray y Juvia hablaran de sus sentimientos, cada quién quedó como debía quedar o con quién debía quedarse, espero que les haya gustado.

Les quiero dar las gracias por haber seguido la historia en todo momento, por dejar sus reviews o simplemente leerla, me hacen muy felíz. Espero que nos encontremos en otro ocasión, con una nueva historia (aunque no creo que empiece otra pronto por cuestiones de tiempo), de todas formas si les gustan mis historias pueden leer las demás que estoy escribiendo :D

Mis agradecimientos a **Bra-Megumi, DragonSlayerAgua, HinaHinaOO, Jenny Heidern, Lee Ab Koi, MalfoyBlackdagger Girl, Michelle Weasley Fenton, PoliFullbuster, Rakuen 94, Tamely, Ushiio, akariharukaze 12, cata Fullbuster, lucy hearthfilia22, xHinamorikunx, IceFF, LiliaEbine, Myri Weasley28, Rikket, dayana15, nyaanekito, Uchihawolf94, Marce, Kuro, XSChan, Etterna Fanel, Sofialoveanime, Acny, Yami Krismiya, Bloddy Cherry, Raan Asakura, Yoko-HDA y sofí Fullbuster **por apoyar a esta historia con sus comentarios, favoritos o follows, así que este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes y todos los que leyeron la historia :D Matta ne…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con la lucha entre humanos. [...] El exceso de poder sólo trae sufrimiento. Y la ira lo único que consigue es hacernos olvidar que estamos envueltos en un torbellino de tragedias." (Grandine)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias a todos, espero encontrármelos de nuevo!****TT^TT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


End file.
